Still Beautiful
by BabyYourNotAlone
Summary: Kurt had been closing in on himself more and more these days. The football team started bullying him badly again and it was making him shut down. After keeping it from everyone for so long he turns to starving and cutting himself to feel something again. Blaine notices the recent changes and tries to help him out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Cutting and eating disorders.**

Kurt sighed as he slipped into his room peeling off his slushy stained clothes as he went. Once he was showered and in sweats he sat down on his bed staring at the wall. He had left his phone in his bag so he didn't receive the reminder text from Blaine that he was coming over for a movie marathon. Kurt planned on another night of his dad being at the garage making dinner an easy skip and then being in bed before he got home. But all his plans were changed when he heard an eager knock at the front door.

* * *

Blaine was actually a little late. But only because he had stopped on his way at the florist and gotten Kurt a bouquet of red roses. He just wanted to make sure Kurt knew how much Blaine loved him and if words weren't enough, then flowers would have to speak. He happily knocked on the door, determined to make Kurt happy. He had seemed very down lately. And somehow, a little bit skinnier. Blaine figured it was because of the stress of all the hard classes Kurt was taking, but he didn't even seem to be happy on the weekends when he was school free. Blaine shrugged off the thought and plastered a smile onto his face as he knocked again.

* * *

Kurt shuffled quickly to the door when he heard the knock again. Normally he would have checked himself over before answering the door to anyone. To make sure his hair and clothes were okay but after the week he just endured all Kurt did was swing open the door, small frown painted onto his face. Blaine's smile fell slightly when he saw Kurt and the way his hair just laid onto his head without any special style to it. He was wearing sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. He was frowning and didn't look okay at all. "Baby? I-I brought you flowers," he smiled small and handed them over hopefully.

Kurt took the flowers in his hand and forced out a small smile, "Thanks, they're lovely but what are you doing here?" he questioned while stepping aside to let Blaine in.

Blaine frowned and stopped halfway inside. "Movie night? I brought chips and stuff too. And I thought I could make you a special meal! I've been practicing my lasagna just for you!" he said excitedly.

Kurt bit his lip, "I'm sorry but I um.. I'm not that hungry. Big lunch and all," he lied with false cheeriness in his voice and a fake smile on his face. "I can make you something if you'd like."

"I just ate too, so that's cool," Blaine shrugged and hung off his coat and removed his shoes. "We can chill first and I'll make us some food later," he smiled and stepped in closer to kiss him on the cheek. "Hi by the way." Kurt winced lightly as Blaine pecked his cheek. With their closeness it reminded Kurt of his arms so he quickly crossed them and made a mental note to throw a sweater on, "Hey.."

Blaine frowned deeper when Kurt crossed his arms and he gently tried to unwrap them. "Baby, come here. Just.. Hug me, okay? It'll be okay..." Kurt bit his lip again making sure to keep his wrists downturned as he hugged Blaine weakly. Blaine hugged him warmly and pulled back to search for answers in Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong? Please, Kurt... You've been acting strange lately.."

Kurt shook his head with a smile as he crossed his arms again, "Nothing's wrong. Just stressed with homework and glee. Do you mind if we go upstairs now? I'm freezing; I wanna put a sweatshirt on."

In an attempt to make Kurt smile, Blaine suddenly picked him up and carried him up the stairs bridal style, giggling softly the entire way. "I'll keep you warm," he laughed as he dropped them both down onto Kurt's bed.

"Uh thanks," he giggled slightly before getting up and rummaging through one of his drawers "But as warm as you are I'm just /really/ cold and a sweater will probably help." Kurt pulled out a think cardigan and wrapped himself in it before climbing into bed. As he did so his stomach gave a small rumbled and Kurt was thankful Blaine didn't hear. Even though he didn't hear as he climbed onto the bed with Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, he realized that he could clearly feel the ribs through his sweater even. His eyes widened. "Kurt.." he whispered. "You're /so/ much thinner than you were two weeks ago!"

Kurt gave a nervous laugh, "What are you talking about? I'm fine, better even."

Blaine swallowed hard before looking at Kurt. "Take off your shirt," he said calmly, eyes trained on Kurt's. "I need to see all of you right now. Take off your shirt." Kurt just narrowed his eyes and scooted away. He thought back to that morning when he checked himself over in the mirror. His pale skinny body was now drained of more color and there was no way he could hide the cuts on his wrists from Blaine if he obeyed.

"No. I'm /fine/, Blaine. Just drop it." Kurt practically snapped.

Blaine sat up on his knees and reached out to touch Kurt's arm. "Kurt, I need to see you before I can believe it," he said sharply.

Kurt flinched his arm away, "You are seeing me right now aren't you? I'm fine. Let's just watch a movie, okay? You can pick and I'll make hot chocolate for you and tea for me. Like always." Kurt tried desperately to change the subject.

"I'm /not/ letting this go," Blaine growled and stood up. "Either you tell me the truth, or I'm leaving until you're ready to tell me!"

"I am telling you the truth! I'm /fine/, I promise. Why are being like this?" Kurt was practically in tears.

Blaine's eyes were filled with tears. "Because I could feel your /ribs/! You're unhealthily skinny! And it doesn't help that you're barely able to make physical contact with me anymore!"

"I love you, you know that! It was probably just the angle I was sitting at that made you feel them. /Please/, Blaine. Just... come cuddle, okay? You can be the little spoon."

Blaine shook his head. "Shirt off or I'm leaving," he said firmly. "I want to believe you, but I have done that for like a month now and it just doesn't work anymore."

Kurt jumped up with tears running down his face as he angrily ripped off his shirt, "Okay, are you happy now?! Is this what you wanted?" he snapped before running into his bathroom clicking the lock shut behind him. Blaine immediately rushed after him, the condition of Kurt's body clearly confirming the thoughts he had tried to push away.

"Kurt!" he called out and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kurt, Kurt please open!"

"Leave!" Kurt demanded as he sunk down the wall quietly sobbing into his knees.

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay here for days if I have to," Blaine said softly. "I want you to talk to me. Because the fact that my boyfriend is starving himself is making me very nervous." After a minute Kurt slowly reached up to unlock the door. Once it was he sank back down keeping his shaking body curled up and his face hidden. Blaine sunk down on his knees next to him and immediately took the small, shaking boy into his arms. "Shhh..."

Kurt let out a shuddering breathe and his hands gripped his hair tightly. He didn't like that Blaine was near him, he felt disgusting and worthless and figured that Blaine shouldn't have to be around that. "Just go away." He cried.

Blaine gripped Kurt's wrist and forced him to look into his own eyes. "You are beautiful," he said simply in a strong voice. Kurt's eyes closed tightly and he hissed, pulling his wrist away. His newest cuts had been grabbed. Blaine frowned when Kurt pulled it back and glanced down, seeing Kurt's arm. "Ohmygod," he breathed. "Ohmy-" He covered his mouth with his hands and looked up at Kurt, his eyes filled with tears. Kurt chewed on his lip avoiding Blaine's eyes. Instead he focused his attention to his abandoned shirt and sweater which he wanted nothing more than to be wearing right then. Blaine tried to calm himself and his breathing. "Kurt.. How long has this been going on?" he whispered.

"Th-the umm.. the c-cutting about three months. And.. And I-I stopped e-eating about t-two months ago.." he whispered back having difficulty getting his words out.

Blaine bit his lip and allowed a tear to run down his cheek as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Kurt his wrist. There were tons of scars all across it. "I don't know if you ever noticed, but yeah... I stopped when I met you. You were what I needed." Kurt sat up immediately and ran his fingers across Blaine's wrist. At hearing his words he felt awful. Blaine had stopped for him but he couldn't the same. Tears were still falling continuously down his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered and sniffled quietly. "Now will you let me hold you? We can figure everything else out later..."

Kurt nodded, "Can I put my shirt on first? Please.." he begged feeling incredibly vulnerable like this.

"Okay," Blaine whispered. "But I.. I want you to talk to me about this. We can't just let it be, you have to understand that."

"Why not? Things have been going fine, Blaine. I really am okay. It helps with..." Kurt trailed off shaking his head "Never mind."

Blaine shook his head. "You're not fine, Kurt. But we can talk later if you want to. You look exhausted," he said gently, brushing a strand of hair out of his forehead.

Kurt nodded letting out a breathe, "I kinda have a screaming headache too..."

"Take a nap and we can talk later. I'm sure you'll feel better after you rest," he said softly and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

Kurt only pulled back slightly when Blaine kissed his forehead then pushed himself off the ground to curl up in his bed. He made sure to leave plenty of space in case Blaine decided not to run off and stay with him instead. Blaine followed Kurt and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Is it okay if I lay down with you?" he asked quietly. Kurt swallowed and nodded into his pillow. He needed Blaine's caring presence, it was the only thing keeping him remotely calm. Blaine carefully crawled down and wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny figure. "Sleep," he whispered gently and kissed his boyfriend's ear.

Kurt closed his eyes letting himself curl back into the warmth of another, healthier body. Soon enough he was drifting off into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks.

Blaine held him closer and just enjoyed feeling like he could keep the other boy safe. He had to help him, make him know how perfect he was.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
Hope you like it. This story may be a different style than you're used to reading but it's because it's a roleplay between me and WriteAndReadToSurvive (Helen). Please review your thoughts and such. Chapter two is done too but I probably won't have that up until we finish chapter three. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt awoke about an hour later it was with a start. He had been having a nightmare. Forgetting that Blaine was there Kurt reached into his night side table to retrieve one of his hidden razors and bring it to his wrist. He felt like cutting was the only thing to make the pain stop or at least distract him for a while. But Blaine had never been asleep. He had simply been watching Kurt carefully and trying to figure out what he could do. When Kurt woke up and grabbed the razors, Blaine immediately grabbed them from him, ending up cutting himself on the palm of his hand. Kurt jumped at the fact that someone was in bed with him but calmed when he realized who it was. When he saw Blaine's hand his eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry!"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm fine as long as you are," he whispered and stood up so he could get some paper to hold to his bleeding hand.

Kurt followed him. "I have a first aid kit under the sink. Let me clean it up then I'll make you your favorite dinner to make up for it."

Blaine turned slowly to face him. "Will you please eat with me?" he asked carefully.

"I'm not hungry, Blaine," Kurt shook his head as he moved to get the first aid kit out. "I don't mind making food for you. I like cooking for you."

"You're starving, Kurt," Blaine said gently. "I think.. Maybe you should try making some soup? We can eat soup and then go out for a walk or something so you can't think about it, okay?"

Kurt sighed deeply but nodded his head, "I-I guess I could.. try to have something." his voice was reluctant. He didn't want to be fat and he thought if he had a little soup he would never want to stop.

Blaine walked up to him and cupped his cheek with his uncut hand. "Baby, you're beautiful. I mean it. There is _no_ reason for you not to eat. You had the most gorgeous body I had ever seen before you started losing weight."

Kurt gave Blaine a half-hearted smile before he pushed him down to sit on the edge of the tub. Once he was done bandaging the cut Kurt hesitated briefly before giving Blaine a small hug which made him smile. "You'll be okay," he whispered. "I'll help you understand how beautiful you are. You'll eat again and stop cutting and we'll be happy. I promise."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered pulling back "You... You're not gonna tell my dad are you?"

"I will if you don't start getting better," Blaine said softly. "Because in that case, we'd have to get you professional help."

"Why? I'm not crazy," he looked hurt.

"I'm not saying you are," Blaine said and shook his head. "I'm just saying that if you can't handle this yourself, we have to find someone who can."

"I can handle it myself. I'm fine," Kurt stood up quickly "Can we go get this over with please?"

Blaine frowned. "I don't want you to see it like that. You'll be alright; you just need to believe it yourself."

"I'm alright now!" Kurt snapped unable to help himself. "I don't know why you think I'm so bad off. I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes," Blaine said, closing his eyes. "But..." He opened them again and allowed a few tears to slip down his cheek.

"But what?" Kurt begged desperately.

"You can't do this," he whimpered through sobs. "I just- You are _beautiful_ and I just need you to be h-healthy! A-Anorexia is d-deadly if it isn't st-stopped."

"I am _not_ anorexic. Don't worry about me okay? I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Kurt brushed Blaine's tears away with his thumbs. He hated that he was the cause of Blaine's current pain.

"Like you have taken care of yourself so far?" Blaine asked quietly in a sarcastic voice. "If you show no will of getting better, I'm going to tell your dad."

Kurt stepped back, "Don't you dare worry him for nothing! His heart can't take it."

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt did have a point there. "Th-Then I'll tell Carole. Or s-someone. You _have_ to get better, Kurt!"

"Fine," Kurt choked out. He looked down as he began to cry again, sobbing. "Just p-please _please_ d-don't leave m-me."

"Oh," Blaine said and quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt again. "I am _never_ leaving you. Never, do you hear that? I want us to have a future together. A house and children and growing old together. We can't do that if you're not healthy, honey."

"I want that too," Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder. Hearing those words made Kurt decide to get better no matter what. Even if that meant eating big meals and not throwing them up once he was away from everyone, "Will you make me something to eat? Maybe that lasagna you were bragging about earlier?" Kurt sniffed not letting go of Blaine.

Blaine pulled back and smiled as he rested his forehead to Kurt's. "I think it would be better if you ate something thinner to start with, like soup. How does that sound? I can make a quite good vegetable soup actually," he said as his smile grew.

"That sounds good. Blaine.." Kurt started but then stopped himself. "Never mind."

"What?" Blaine whispered and reached up to cup his face. "What is it, baby? You can tell me anything."

"It's just we haven't kissed in awhile. Like really kissed. I know it's my fault for not letting you near me and being disgusting and making you not want to be near me but I just... I miss it." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

Blaine smiled and ran his thumb across Kurt's cheek. "You're not disgusting. I've been dying to kiss you, but you just didn't seem interested so I couldn't pressure you. But whenever you're ready," he said and pouted with his lips adorably.

Kurt gave a large sincere smile before leaning in to capture Blaine's lips in a some-what heated kiss. Blaine smiled against his lips and kissed him back lovingly, yet a little heat behind it that had been stored up inside him for a long time. After a few moments Kurt broke the kiss feeling a bit light-headed. He rested his forehead to Blaine's while closing his eyes. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose and cheeks and then a few pecks to his lips again. "I missed this..."

"Me too. And I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered while playing with a few of the curls at the back of Blaine's neck.

"As long as you're willing to fix this, don't apologize," Blaine smiled softly. "And if there would be someone to apologize to, it would be yourself."

Kurt nodded. "I'm...it's not really that bad is it? My body I mean.."

Blaine bit his lip. "I-It's pretty bad, Kurt.."

Kurt sighed and nodded, "We should probably go have that soup. I sorta forgot to ask my dad if you could come over so if he gets here and you're still here he'll kill us both." Kurt smiled apologetically.

Blaine shook his head. "He knows I'm here, I texted him earlier," he smiled. "I can stay until my curfew, at 11. But yeah, let's go make some soup!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Second chapter is up! Yay! I have up to chapter seven completed and just waiting to be edited which I will get to at some point or another. I might upload chapter three tomorrow but I'm still deciding. Anyone see the glee last night? With Come What May and all that other crazy stuff? I freaked out. Thanks for reader. Leave a review please :) Reviews make me very happy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt smiled following Blaine to the kitchen. When he got there he sat at the counter. "Do you need any help?"

Blaine shook his head and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'm fine. Let me make you soup a la Anderson!"

Kurt smiled softly and watched his boyfriend move about the kitchen. He sighed starring at the ingredients, a million thoughts were running through his head at once and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't just be happy for Blaine. He then turned to his boyfriend who hummed softly as he walked around in the kitchen, fixing the food and trying to get his mind to stop wandering.

"Was it hard to stop the cutting?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine paused with his back turned to Kurt and whispered quietly. "Hardest thing I've ever done."

Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked."

Blaine shook his head. "N-No, it's okay." He sighed and turned around, walking to stand in between Kurt's legs. "The thing is.. I didn't have anyone to help me. You do. And you will do amazing," he smiled softly with tears in his eyes.

"I love you." Kurt smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Blaine said gently and kissed him with a smile on his lips, rubbing his leg gently.

Kurt missed kissing Blaine so much. He just wanted him closer so without breaking the kiss he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around his waist. This made Blaine smiled wider and slowly let his tongue wander into Kurt's mouth without taking over the kiss too much. Right now, he wanted Kurt to be in charge and set the pace. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as he sucked his tongue into his own mouth. For this moment his whole mind was cleared of bad thoughts and were filled with Blaine.

Blaine's hands went to rest on Kurt's hips as they kissed passionately. "What's gotten into you?" Blaine chuckled against his lips between kisses.

"I missed you a lot." Kurt breathed out before returning to Blaine's lips. After a moment he pulled back a little. "Do you not like it? I understand if you want to stop.."

Blaine let out a breathless laugh and tugged Kurt's lips back to his own. "Oh, I_ love_ it, don't you worry about that," he chuckled. Kurt was overjoyed at these words and kissed Blaine to thank him not just for that but for everything. Blaine gently broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against the other boy's. "How about this? We eat and then go upstairs so we can make out _properly_ on your bed?" he asked in a low breath.

Kurt nodded then paused, "Are you sure? I mean," he gestured to his body. "I'm kinda different now.."

Blaine nodded reassuringly. "Of course, baby. Even though I did like your body better before, it's still _you_ and it's you that I'm kissing, not your body."

"Well technically you are kissing my body, but I know what you meant. Thank you," he smiled glanced at the pot on the stove "Your soup's about to boil over."

"Fuck!" Blaine swore and ran over to the stove so he could remove the soup carefully. "Okay, I think it's fine," he breathed.

Kurt nodded as he pulled out napkins, spoons, and bowls-a larger one for Blaine and smaller for himself. "What do you want to drink?"

"Let's just have water," Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek as he filled up two glasses and set them down on the table. He pulled out Kurt's chair for him and smiled dapperly. "Mr. Hummel," he grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly but sat down, "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiled politely and sat down opposite to him. He scooped up some soup and put it in Kurt's bowl. "Eat slowly, okay? Just relax and you will be okay."

Kurt nodded slowly and waited a moment before taking a hesitant first bite. Blaine started eating slowly as well and looked softly at Kurt. "How's the soup?"

Kurt had spaced out but jumped when he heard Blaine's voice, "Good," he smiled taking another bite.

Blaine watched him closely and smiled softly. "I think it's a masterpiece," he laughed.

Kurt nodded with a smile and continued to eat. When he ate about half the bowl he felt himself slowing down. He felt bad that Blaine made this for him and he couldn't even finish a small bowl. After a few moments of thought Kurt continued to eat despite his full stomach. Blaine noticed Kurt slowing down and stopped eating himself. "Honey, don't eat more if you're full. And I mean if you're truly full and not just saying that you are."

"I am," Kurt mumbled putting his spoon down "I'm sorry. I wanted to finish it for you."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't apologize. I know it's hard for you to eat right now, but it will get better. It's a start, right?"

"Yea, you keep eating though. I can wait." Kurt smiled even though his instincts were telling him to run off to the bathroom to empty his stomach like after every meal with his dad.

"You can do this," Blaine whispered with a reassuring smile as he reached across the table to grip his hand while eating with the other. Kurt distracted himself by running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles in a pattern. Blaine soon finished and smiled proudly at Kurt. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

Kurt nodded eagerly as he took Blaine's hand and lead him up to his room.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's eagerness, but happily followed him upstairs.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for the reviews and such. A lot of you said you're happy he's getting better and stuff but don't hold your breath. Hint hint ;) I have a bunch of chapters ready and it's killing me not to upload them all for you to see but I know that I have to leave space in between so that you all can want more. Thanks again to WriteAndReadToSurvive/Helen for roleplaying this with me. Next chapter should be up Tuesday, hope you all like this one. And please leave a review._


	4. Chapter 4

Barely a second after the door was shut Kurt's lips were on Blaine's who chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly on Kurt's, kissing him back eagerly.

Kurt tried to guide them over to the bed carefully but ended up tripping onto it while bringing Blaine with him. Blaine laughed as they fell down, but it quickly turned into moans when Kurt started kissing down his neck. "Oohh... K-Kurt, how f-far are we g-going today?"

Kurt paused to think. He knew he wasn't ready for sex since they were both still virgins but everything else the couple had done together he enjoyed. "Doesn't matter. I'm not ready for.. all the way yet. Sorry.." he smiled slightly against Blaine's neck "Just.. Can I keep my shirt on? Please."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready yet either," he said with a small smile. "How about some hard core making out and possibly a handjob to finish it up?" he smirked.

"Mhm.." Kurt agreed, already going back to sucking a mark into Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned deep in his throat and roamed his hands up Kurt's back through his shirt. "God, baby.. K-Keep doing that.." Kurt sucked harder then smirked. He pulled back a little and blew air on the same spot, knowing how crazy this drove Blaine.

Blaine panted heavily, pupils wide with lust. "O-Ohmygod.. Keep doing that, baby..." Kurt moaned slightly hearing Blaine's words and kept his lips attached to Blaine's neck as he moved to straddle his lap. Blaine gripped Kurt's slender hips and moaned desperately as he tried to grind up into Kurt, looking for that friction he wanted so desperately. Kurt broke his contact with Blaine's neck to bite his lip as he hid a moan. He felt himself getting harder with every second that Blaine rocked up into him.

Blaine breathlessly trailed his hands down towards Kurt's sweatpants and slid a hand inside, cupping his erection with one hand through the thin fabric of his boxers. "Oooh, oh god baby..."

Kurt threw his head back moaning loudly as he trailed his hand to the front if Blaine's shirt to undo the buttons. Blaine started palming Kurt through his boxers as he whined against the sweaty skin. "Just.. t-touch me, Kurt... /please/..."

Kurt moved his hand down to Blaine's pants and slowly undid the button and zipper. "Oh god, Blaine.." Kurt moaned eyes rolling back as he took Blaine into his hand.

Blaine let out a long, broken moan when the other boy gripped him. "Oh, ohhhh," he whimpered as his lips closed on the pale skin of Kurt's neck again. Kurt was panting as Blaine sucked his neck and he ground his hips into Blaine's moving hand. He slowly started stroking Blaine with a smile playing on his lips. He loved making his boyfriend feel good. Blaine's head fell onto Kurt's shoulder as he kept running his hand up and down Kurt's growing erection. He panted heavily, trying to keep up with the rate of his own heart.

Kurt sped up his hand as he tipped his head to place a small kiss to Blaine's lips before gasping, "B-blaine.." he whimpered.

Blaine moaned brokenly and gasped for air. "Oh... Ohmygod! K-Kurt, I'm gonna- ooohhh..."

"Do it," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips as he thrust his hips down. "God Blaine!"

Blaine jerked his hand faster and gasped out a long cry as he came hard onto both of their stomachs. "Oh- ohhh," he whimpered as he came down from his high. Kurt moaned loudly and a few seconds later he came into Blaine's hand. After his high started wearing off he collapsed onto the bed next to Blaine with an exhausted huff. Blaine smiled softly and stroked his back. "Hmmm.. That was quite fantastic."

Kurt hummed in agreement then let out a long breathe, "I love you.." he mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you too," he hummed softly and trailed his fingers over Kurt's obvious ribs through his shirt. "I'll always think you're beautiful, Kurt..."

Kurt nodded and swallowed. Some part of him knew Blaine was absolutely right but his thoughts for the past few months made it so hard to believe. Kurt just cuddled closer to him avoiding the fact that they should probably clean up. Blaine kissed his forehead and held him tightly. No words were needed for the moment, Blaine knew he had to try and make Kurt feel loved.

After a few minutes Kurt held Blaine a little tighter, "How much longer till you have to leave?" he whispered sadly.

"I don't care if I break curfew. I just want to be with you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, "As romantic and sweet as that is my dad would never fly for it."

Blaine pouted and was just about to say something when a loud crack of thunder almost shook the house. "Woah!" Blaine gasped. "Wow... Yeah, they said there would be a storm." Kurt jumped greatly when he heard the thunder. His eyes were wide as he clung to Blaine panting slightly from the scare. Blaine held him tighter and pressed small kisses to his head to try and soothe him. "Shh, honey... It's just the weather.. Nothing more."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a squeak as another loud crack of thunder went off. He had never been scared of thunder storms before but now the sound reminded him of the sound of his body and Karofsky's fist, slamming into lockers.

Blaine frowned as he saw tears pool in Kurt's eyes. "Hey, hey..." he said and wiped them away quickly. "It can't get to us. We're safe in here."

"N-no!" Kurt shouted covering his face with his hands. "He /can/ get me, Blaine. He always gets me." Kurt cried not really realizing that he was saying this out loud.

Blaine frowned before he suddenly realized what Kurt was talking about. "Oh," he whispered before holding Kurt impossibly tighter. He ran his hands up and down Kurt's back soothingly as he whispered in his ear. Kurt held tightly to Blaine with his eyes shut, a few tears leaking threw. He jolted every time he heard the thunder and clutched Blaine tighter. Blaine got a sudden idea and bit his lip. Right after a loud thunder, he stood up and went over to Kurt's stereo and loading it up with some music. "Here, dance with me!" he said and put the music on so loudly that you couldn't even hear the thunder.

Kurt bit his lip and hesitated before standing up to do as Blaine said and he pulled him close and started swaying, a big smile on his lips.

Kurt smiled back and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he swayed along, "Will you sing to me?"

Blaine nodded softly and sung along in his ear before the song changed and Blaine smiled before singing. "You think I'm pretty without any make up on..." Kurt smiled fondly and held onto Blaine tighter as listened to his voice. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on," he murmured in Kurt's ear as they swayed slowly to the obnoxiously loud music.

Kurt started whispering along with Blaine as he sang, "I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back.."

"Don't ever look back," Blaine hummed and smiled. They danced to song after song, singing happily along with it. Blaine smiled as he finally let Kurt go and turned off the music. Silence. "It's gone," he smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt smiled and sat down on the bed closing his eyes.

Blaine kissed him softly on the cheek. "It's nothing, baby."

"Do you mind if I shower?" he asked quietly "You can take one after me if you want.."

Blaine shook his head. "Of course you can shower, honey. I'll be right out here waiting for you."

Kurt kissed him softly and moved to his bathroom. He showered quick and changed into pajamas. Kurt made sure to put a long sleeve shirt on. Even though Blaine made him feel absolutely loved and special tonight he couldn't help but cut twice with the razor he kept in the shower. Kurt slipped out of the bathroom smiling, "Bathrooms free for you."

Blaine shook his head and held out his arms. "Don't need a shower. Just need you in my arms," he smiled cheesily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Dork.." he said fondly before curling into Blaine's arms.

Blaine kissed his head and shrugged. "Hmmm, I can't help it that I have the cutest boyfriend in the world."

"I can think of cuter," Kurt said half teasingly and half honestly.

Blaine giggled. "Well, I can't," he said, completely honest.

"I'm kinda tired.. Will you stay with me until curfew even if I'm sleeping? I'm sorry I'm being boring.."

Blaine nodded. "Of course, babe." Kurt closed his eyes and laid his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine stroked his hair carefully. "Sleep, honey." Kurt let out a breath and quickly fell asleep.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept, as if nothing could touch him. And nothing ever would, Blaine thought.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you like this. I'm going to start trying to update this three times a week but until my next update which will probably be on Tuesday if you leave a review I will give you a preview to the next chapter. Nothing to long just something special :D Thanks again. From me and Helen._


	5. Chapter 5

Burt Hummel came home about an hour later and immediately went up to Kurt's room. He noted the closed door and busted it open. Blaine jumped a little when the door opened. He saw Burt and let out a breath of relief. "He's sleeping, Sir," Blaine explained quietly, nodding towards Kurt's sleeping form.

"It's Burt, kiddo, I've told you a million times," he smiled and glanced at his son who looked so comfortable. Burt knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately so he thought for a moment. "You're free to stay the night, Blaine.. But the door stays open and no funny business."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you Si- Burt," he said sheepishly. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Could I.. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. I was just about to go downstairs and heat up some if that soup you two made. It looks delicious."

Blaine nodded. "Feel free. I just- Have you noticed Kurt changing lately?" he asked quietly.

Burt gave a slight nod and glanced at his sleeping son. "He's a lot quieter. And he's never around either. Only comes down for meals then runs off right after to do homework or go to bed early."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah," he said and looked down at the sleeping boy. "I know why, but he doesn't want me to tell. If it gets worse again, I will though, okay?" he asked, looking up at Burt.

Burt's face immediately creased with worry, "What do you mean? Is it serious? He's my son you gotta let me help."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down, feeling extremely guilty. "He.. He has an eating disorder," he said quietly. "He's been throwing up the food and he's been cutting as well.."

Burt's eyes widened almost comically, "What?!" he boomed making Kurt stir slightly in his sleep.

Blaine hissed. "Please don't wake him up," he said, petting Kurt's hair gently to make him relaxed again. "He's... He doesn't think he's good enough. And I absolutely promised that I wouldn't tell, but I-" Blaine let out a small, broken sob. "I couldn't keep it from you."

Burt sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I trust you to look after him. Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe hire a therapist or something... Why doesn't he want me to know?" he asked a bit hurt.

"I don't know," Blaine sighed. "I think he was scared of your health. He didn't want you to worry.."

"That kid," Burt shook his head with a small smile before looking directly at Blaine "Please just take care of him alright? I wanna help so bad but obviously he needs you right now. But let me know if there's anything I can do, alright?"

Blaine nodded and bit his lip before saying. "There was.. Uh, there was something else I wanted to ask."

"Anything." Burt nodded.

Blaine swallowed before asking softly. "I... I would like your permission to marry Kurt. Not- Not right now!" he added quickly. "But I want to ask him. Maybe in a year or two. I just- I really love him and I know that we'll be forever."

Burt paused for a few moments then nodded, "I like you, Blaine, and Kurt obviously likes you too. You're good for him in more ways than one so... yes. You have my full permission. Not that you'd need it," he laughed a bit "I have a feeling even if I said no you'd do it anyways."

Blaine smiled in relief. "I promise, I'll take care of him," he said softly and looked down at Kurt with a loving gaze.

Burt smiled at the two, "I'll be downstairs if you need me." after a few moments thought he closed the door before exiting.

Blaine smiled slightly and snuggled up against Kurt. 'I love this boy,' he thought. 'And I just got permission to marry him.' The statement made him all giddy on the inside.

Kurt was dreaming about him and Blaine still dancing. He smiled in his sleeping and curled closer to the boy. "Blaine.." he sighed peacefully.

Blaine laughed softly at the whisper and kissed his head. "You're too adorable.."

Kurt woke up just barely at the sound of Blaine's voice. He was still in his dream a bit, "Don't go." Kurt tugged Blaine closer.

Blaine chuckled softly and shook his head. "Never," he mumbled. "Your dad's letting me stay the night."

Kurt hummed, his eyes drifting shut again but he still clutched Blaine's shirt. Blaine let him sleep. The poor boy probably hadn't slept properly in a long time. Kurt slept peacefully through the night, with no nightmares. It was the first time in a month and a half that that had happened. And it was because somewhere inside of his mind he knew that Blaine would protect him from anything.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it's short. I hope you like it. Sorry to ' ' _you _your preview because your private messaging was off. Thanks from me and Helen. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. They make me so happy and I've been very sad recently._


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine fell asleep around three in the morning, completely drained from trying to stay up and keep an eye on Kurt. He simply couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. Kurt woke up around nine and simply watched Blaine sleep. He had bags under his eyes and Kurt felt guilty. Not only for stressing him out, and keeping him up but from cutting the previous night. He decided to let Blaine sleep so Kurt plugged in his headphones and listen to music as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Blaine slept until around noon and when he woke up, Kurt wasn't in bed. Blaine stood up and walked into the bathroom, eyeing himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely horrible. His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkly and his eyes looked so tired. Kurt came upstairs from getting a bottle of water and smiled at Blaine's curls as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Blaine turned around when he heard steps. "Hi," he smiled softly and walked up to Kurt. "You could have woken me up."

"You looked tired," Kurt stated and thread his hands through Blaine's hair "I'm sorry.."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, baby. You're more important than sleep anyway," he said and kissed him gently on the lips. "How're you feeling today?"

Kurt frowned slightly, "I have a kinda bad stomach ache.."

"Do you want something light to eat? I'll make you some rice and toast. That'll be good for you," he smiled and pulled Kurt in for a hug. "There's something I want to do first though."

"I had toast and fruit about a half hour ago," he lied easily but smiled "But sure do what you need to do."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, you might be able to fool your dad, but not me. If you keep losing weight, we will have to get a therapist for you," he warned.

"I'm not hungry." Kurt stated stubbornly.

Blaine sighed and bit his lip. "I can already tell that this isn't working," he said. "I want you to eat at least one proper meal per day for a few weeks. Then, you need to start eating two meals per day."

"Then I'll be fat, Blaine. Seriously? Think with your brain for once." Kurt couldn't help what he said and already felt bad once the words left his mouth.

Blaine looked up at him sharply. "Kurt, I'm trying to _help_ you! I took psychology last year in school and read all about eating disorders," he said, eyes shining with tears. "It's not your fault that you have one, but it _is_ your fault if you don't even try to let me help you."

Kurt flinched harshly as Blaine yelled at him. He opened his mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out.

Blaine sighed and walked up to him. "I told your dad," he admitted. "He was sad about it and confused, but he said that as long as you get better with just my help, he won't get involved." Blaine stared into Kurt's green eyes steadily. "So I need you to trust me. Do you trust me, Kurt?"

Kurt took a step back, "You told him?! Even after you _promised_ you wouldn't, you told him?"

Blaine looked a little bit guilty. "Yeah, I did.. I-I'm sorry, but I had to. You- You would have done the same thing for me."

"I would have done what you asked me to and kept my promise because I know you trust me!" Kurt snapped and stepped into his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Blaine walked up to the door. "Kurt, I-" He felt the handle and sighed, swearing silently. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the door and finally, he started crying.

Kurt sunk down the wall crying. He paused for a moment contemplating grabbing a razor or not.

Burt walked by Kurt's room to tell the boys that he was going off to work and that Carole's shift started in an hour when he saw Blaine. He quickly knelt beside him and placed a hand on his back, "You okay, kid? What's going on?"

Blaine shook his head and shook as he tried to speak through sobs. "K-Kurt is m-mad because I t-told you.."

Burt rubbed his back a few times before knocking on the door, "Kurt, come on he was just trying to help you.. Open up."

At hearing his dad Kurt made up his mind. He rolled up his sleeve and grabbed a blade.

Blaine bit his lip before saying softly. "Kurt, I also.. I asked him for his permission to marry you. And I- I really, _really_ want that someday."

Kurt stopped mid cut and dropped the tool. He swung open the door from his place on the ground not bothering to clean up, "You.. You m-mean that?"

Blaine swallowed softly as he saw the razor on the floor. "Yes," he said softly. "I love you so much, Kurt and I- I don't want you to fall apart because of this." He picked up the razor and held it out in his hand. "I can't marry you if you're going to continue using these."

Kurt's bottom lip shook greatly, "I-I'm s-s-sorry." he said trying not to let anymore tears fall.

Blaine reached down to his own shirt and tore a piece off so he could press it to Kurt's bleeding arm. "I want you to be safe. I want you to _feel_ safe."

"I can't feel safe, Blaine." Kurt admitted. He stole a quick glance at his dad which only made him more upset.

"Yes you can," Blaine whispered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "You need to let me keep you safe. You need to let your dad keep you safe. We love you, Kurt."

Kurt gently kissed Blaine and wrapped his arms around his own stomach.

Blaine kissed him back softly. "I'm not saying that I'm going to right now, but..." Blaine looked up at him softly. "If I did ask you right now if you would marry me, would you say yes?"

"Of course I would!" Kurt said quickly "I love you.."

Blaine laughed softly and kissed him carefully before pulling back, hand still on Kurt's arm to stop the blood flow. "Good. Now, do you trust me?"

Kurt gave a slight nod, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna eat right now though," he said still stubborn just not as cranky "My stomach hurts so you can't make me."

"Okay," Blaine said. "But in a few hours?" he asked softly. "And I want you to give me all your razors."

"I um.. O-okay." Kurt said shakily. He looked around and realized his dad must have gone. "What if I just promise not to do it anymore.." Kurt tried to compromise.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, I need to know that you're serious about this," he said. "The eating, we'll pick up gradually. But the cutting can end right now."

Kurt's eyes widened with panic. The cutting helped him cope with everything that happened at school and he wasn't sure what he would do without it, "I... I um.." he took a deep breath to keep calm.

"Hey, I have an idea, okay?" Blaine asked softly. "How about I ask your dad if I can stay here for a while? My parents never notice that I'm gone either way. I could distract you and help you," he said with a small smile.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek gently. "Now, let's go get those razors."

"Th-there's some in the car. Maybe y-you can get th-those while I s-start here." Kurt said shakily.

Blaine shook his head. "Baby, we're doing this together. I know it'll be tough for you." Kurt gave a small nod and looked around the bathroom. He quickly gathered the four hidden razors and passed them to Blaine. Blaine smiled at him and took them into his hand. "Very good," he said softly. He knew what a big deal this must be for Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled and went about his room gathering the many more hidden razors. By the time he handed the bunch over his hands were shaking and his eyes were shining with tears. Blaine took all of them and put them in a small box. "There." He put the box aside and smiled at Kurt. "That was really brave, honey," he said softly and took Kurt's arm. He kissed the scars tenderly up his arm.

Kurt let a few tears fall as Blaine handled him so gently, "Can.. Can we do something? I just need to get my mind off this.." he whispered.

Blaine nodded and dropped his arm carefully. "Okay. Did you want to go on a walk?"

Kurt nodded with a smile, "That sounds nice."

Blaine smiled. "We can walk and get some Lima Bean coffee, if... If that's something you'd feel comfortable eating?" he asked carefully.

Kurt nodded and walked to his closet to pick out an outfit, "Can we split one of their really good chocolate cookies?" he asked without turning around.

Blaine nodded. "If you feel comfortable with it," he said and kissed his cheek. "You know I love those."

Kurt nodded again as he pulled clothes out. He figured a few bites wouldn't hurt and he knew Blaine would eat most of it without even realizing. Kurt turned and gave Blaine a small kiss before proceeding to get dressed. Blaine smiled into the kiss and sighed, a little relieved.

"Maybe we could stop by the garage too so you can talk to my dad about staying. If you still want to that is. I understand if you'd rather stay at home. Besides it's not like I have my razors.."

Blaine smiled and entwined their fingers carefully. "I want to stay."

"Good," Kurt sighed with relief "I was hoping you'd say that."

Blaine bit his lip softly before whispering. "Can I- Can I properly kiss you? I just want to feel you closer."

Kurt nodded with a large smile, "It's okay. You don't have to ask."

Blaine stepped in closer and cupped Kurt's cheek before kissing him softly, deepening the kiss quickly. Kurt was eager to respond as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him so their bodies were right up against each other. Blaine moaned faintly into his mouth and gripped Kurt's waist. "Mmm... You're amazing," he whispered.

Kurt moaned as Blaine gripped his waist, "Why thank you Mr. Anderson. You're not so bad yourself.." he said breathlessly without separating their lips too far.

Blaine groaned and slid his hands down Kurt's back until they reached the globes if his ass, squeezing lightly as they made out. Suddenly, there was someone clearing their throat behind them. "Boys," Burt said sharply.

Blaine jumped and his eyes widened as he pulled away from Kurt. "Oh- Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, Sir, I mean Burt! I-I didn't-"

Burt held up a hand, "Don't say anything. I'm not saying I condone this but I can now no longer deny it's happening since I've seen it with my own eyes. Just please /please/ don't do it when I'm here. Or if anybody's here for that matter. And... be safe." he added making Kurt blush.

Blaine bit his lip and blushed heavily. "Y-Yes, of course Sir," he murmured. "We're.. We're always safe."

"Blaine. It's Burt, sir makes me feel old. Do I look old?" he looked to Kurt and he shook his head quickly.

Blaine shook his head sheepishly. "No, of-of course not!"

"Then call me Burt. I'm gonna head to the garage now I stopped by to see if you two needed anything before I go."

Blaine shook his head. "We're going out for a walk anyway," he said.

Kurt bit his lip and gave his dad the best puppy dog look he could manage, "Me and Blaine were talking and we were thinking... well wondering if it would be okay with you if he.. if he stayed here for a while. To help me."

Burt looked shocked and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Well... I'm.. I'm not so sure about that."

"O-Okay.." Kurt frowned but he tried to hide his disappointment by spinning around to look through his closet even though he already was dressed.

Burt rubbed his hands over his face. "I just.. I'm not sure your parents would like that, Blaine. And.." He let out a sigh. "Can I think about it until tonight?"

Kurt turned around smiling and nodded, "Thank you.."

Burt nodded. "Get ready and get going. I don't want you two doing anything inappropriate here," he frowned and turned around to leave. Blaine groaned and dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "Ohmygod..."

Kurt laughed and once he heard his dad's footsteps going down the stairs he leaned in for a kiss attempting to continue. Blaine smiled at Kurt's eagerness, but pulled away slowly. "Sorry, babe.." He waited and heard the car pull out before he smirked at Kurt. "You want to break your father's rules?"

"I live for it." Kurt said eagerly.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot more ready that I'll post when I can. In the mean time please leave a review! It only takes thirty seconds or less and it really puts me in a good mood. Thank you everyone from me and Helen._


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine grinned and walked Kurt backwards so he was pushing him up against the wall. "And you're willing to skip the walk to have some... _Private time_?" he whispered between soft kisses to Kurt's neck.

"Yes," Kurt whimpered and tilted his head to the side to give Blaine more space. Blaine smiled and moved his lips to Kurt's ear and breathed, "At least it wasn't as bad as when Coop walked in on us during a blowjob..." he chuckled and nipped at Kurt's earlobe.

"Oh God.." Kurt groaned from embarrassment but also from what Blaine was doing to him. Blaine smiled and pulled back only so he could kiss Kurt on the lips again. "Hmmm..."

Kurt responded happily to the kiss and thread his fingers through Blaine's hair, giving a small tug. Blaine hummed happily and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss further. "I'll make you feel loved," he panted. "Let me make you feel beautiful."

"Please," Kurt begged breathlessly into Blaine's mouth "_Please.."_

Blaine reached to start unbuttoning the shirt Kurt had just put on as he kept kissing him. Kurt writhed beneath him slightly and bucked his hips forward. Blaine smiled at the movement and pressed his own back. "Oohh.. God, that feels good baby.."

"Oh God Blaine please.." Kurt continued to beg as he brought his hips forward again, right into Blaine's. Blaine gasped, already out of breath as they kept thrusting. Blaine didn't even care about the fact that he would be coming in his pants any moment now. Kurt was letting out small moans and whimpers as he grabbed Blaine's hips so they could collide harder. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Blaine's hands worked quickly on his own zipper, then Kurt's so that they could get even better friction. Blaine slid his hands down to massage Kurt's ass roughly as he started sucking on the pale skin of his neck. Kurt let out a loud moan forgetting about the others in the house. He didn't even have the effort to tell Blaine to be careful with his hickey placement; he was so wrapped up in the feeling and being close to Blaine.

Blaine panted hard against his neck, trying to keep up his breathing. "K-Kurt, I'm so cl-close..."

"M-me t-t-too." Kurt moaned out. He was panting to the point that it was practically hyperventilating.

It only took a few more thrusts before Blaine came hard inside his pants, feeling the uncomfortable stickiness spread in his boxers. "Oohh.."

Kurt smiled at the pure look of pleasure on Blaine's face and he started palming himself through the final layer of clothing to finish himself off. Blaine shook his head and replaced Kurt's hand with his own, palming him gently, yet steadily. Kurt came quickly, moaning loudly. After he finished he leaned against Blaine panting slightly, "These pants are designer..."

Blaine chuckled softly and kissed his neck. "I'll help you wash them, hun," he murmured.

"Thanks, love. You still have some of your clothes in my top drawer." He smiled.

"We still have a few hours though," Blaine pouted. "Naked cuddles?"

Kurt smiled largely and nodded. "Yes please!"

Blaine laughed and stripped down until he was standing in his boxers. "Come on, you," he smiled and walked over to the bed, flopping down onto it.

Kurt quickly took of his clothes besides his boxers and curled up beside Blaine.

Blaine slid down with Kurt under the covers before pulling off his boxers and throwing them onto the floor too. "Mmm, off with them," he smiled.

Kurt slid his boxers off and kicked them onto the floor. "I love you.."

Blaine kissed his forehead and slid his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "I love you too... And I'm going to marry you someday."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, "Tell me about our wedding?"

Blaine hummed and whispered softly. "It'll be in Central Park, right around the corner of our amazing apartment in New York. Only our closest friends and family will be there. We'll be wearing suits that you designed and it will be perfect," he murmured. "And I'll take forever to say my vows because I have way too many reasons why I love you to fit into only a few minutes."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and kissed him gently, "What about kids?"

Blaine kissed him back and then bit his lip. "Well... I've always wanted two kids. One with your sperm and one with mine," he said and blushed softly.

"They should both be your sperm. Why curse a child to be like me?" Kurt said frowning slightly.

"Hey," Blaine said and furrowed his eyebrows. "You are _perfect_, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed "Have you met me? I'm fat and ugly and I sing like a girl.."

Blaine frowned and tilted his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "That's not true and you know it. You're _not _fat. If you're fat, then I'd be dangerously overweight. Two, you're the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. I want a child with your eyes, your hair, your personality. And third, you're a counter tenor, Kurt. It's special, not like a girl."

"If it's so special then why is it never good enough?" he asked quietly "I never get solos in glee club _ever_. It's because I'm not as good as Rachel or Finn. I'm not nearly as beautiful as you. You could be a God or a Disney prince or something. I'm really nothing special, Blaine..."

Blaine shook his head softly. "I have something for you that will prove you wrong," he said softly and stood up. "Hold on!" He stood up and walked over to his jeans, completely exposed to Kurt. "Here," he said, holding a letter in his hand.

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine and took the letter hesitantly. "What's this?"

Blaine smiled. "Why don't you open it?" he whispered. It was a letter from NYADA. Blaine hadn't even opened it, but he was sure Kurt had gotten in. He was so confident. "I got the mail when I walked in before."

Kurt tore open the letter and read it quickly. His eyes went wide slightly.

Blaine grinned at him as he snuggled up and read it. "I'm not surprised," he said and kissed Kurt's cheek. "But I'm _so _proud of you!"

"I.. I just.. I don't..." Kurt was speechless. He kept reading the first sentence over and over. 'Congratulations Mr. Kurt Hummel you have been accepted to New York Academy of Dramatic Arts...'

Blaine laughed softly. "I always knew this would happen, baby," he said gently.

"But I... I can't go.." Kurt said sadly putting the letter on his night side table and cuddled into Blaine.

Blaine frowned. "What are you talking about!?"

"You haven't gotten accepted anywhere yet.. And I know you applied for NYADA too and NYU and I have no doubt that you'll get in but I also know you applied to a couple schools in California and if you decide to go there I'm going to come."

Blaine smiled in relief and bit his lip. "What do you say if I tell you that I got a letter too?"

"To where?"

Blaine smiled and buried his face in Kurt's neck. "NYU for singer/songwriter. We're... We're going to New York, Kurt.."

Kurt squealed ad wrapped his arms around Blaine. "We should look for apartments!"

Blaine nodded and let out a small sob. "We're.. We're growing up."

"Aww you're such a sap!" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Shut up," Blaine muttered and wiped his eyes.

"Don't be sad. You can finally get away from you demon parents. We can finally PDA in public.."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "So you'll let me give you a blowjob in public?" he grinned.

"Not what I meant!" Kurt said laughing, though he sort of liked that idea.

Blaine smirked. "I can't wait to kiss you and hold your hand on the street."

"I can't wait to decorate our fabulous penthouse apartment. Which I can probably afford since I've been saving since I was ten plus the fact that my mom set up an account for me before she died."

Blaine hummed happily. "I can't wait for the day when our first child arrives."

Kurt smiled, "Just so you know we aren't naming them after any Harry Potter characters."

Blaine immediately pouted. "But.. But Neville?"

"No way! The only one I could ever agree on is maybe Luna. _Maybe_."

Blaine pouted and gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

"If I can't name them after Alexander McQueen or Ralph Lauren then you can't name them after Harry Potter."

Blaine sighed and pouted again. "Fiiineee."

"What about pets?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "I want a puppy!"

"I'm sure as long as _you_ clean up after it then I can manage."

Blaine shoved him playfully. "Hey! It'd be _our_ puppy!"

"Yea yea yea." Kurt rolled his eyes and spotted the box of his razors on his desk. "Blaine, do you think you could get me a bottle of water from upstairs, please? Maybe it'll help my stomach ache." he smiled and gave him a puppy dog look.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Anything for you, love," he grinned and kissed his head before standing up and pulling on some pants before wandering into the kitchen.

Kurt jumped up and quickly grabbed a few razors from the box and shoved them under his mattress before curling in the same spot on the bed. Blaine came up a minute later with a glass of water. "One water ordered by some cute guy," he smirked.

"Thanks," Kurt said and took it with a sigh as he put a hand on his stomach.

Blaine climbed in next to him again and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I feel like asking you to marry me right now.."

"You could," Kurt smiled "If you wanted.."

Blaine groaned. "So much temptation," he whined. "I want to wait until I can afford a nice ring and I want to do it in a romantic way."

"And again I say that you're a sap," Kurt bit his lip and frowned "If... If you're going to propose to me I should be honest about something that happened at school the other day. But I don't want you to do anything bad, okay?"

Blaine frowned. "What is it?" he asked curiously and Kurt took a deep breath before continuing.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Okay so a bit of a cliffhanger. I was going to upload two chapters tonight but I want to keep you guessing until Friday. I'll probably upload two or three chapters this weekend. I have like twenty chapters edited and ready to be read so I really want to know what all of you think about this story. Please leave a review! By the way. If we get to twenty-five reviews I will right the twenty-fifth reviewer a small Klaine one-shot/drabble their choice of topic.I like to do this with most of my stories when I can't give a preview. I do it again at fifty reviews to so keep on reviewing! Thanks again from myself and Helen._


	8. Chapter 8

"Karofsky, he.." Kurt took another deep breath and avoided Blaine's gaze "He threatened to.. If I want to put this lightly he threatened to take advantage of me. He said 'I'm a fag and should learn to take it.' And he said if I wasn't careful he would teach me.."

Blaine's face turned completely stone-like as he stared at the wall past Kurt. "I'm gonna kill him," he muttered. "I'm gonna fucking KILL HIM!" he screamed and banged his hand into the headboard of the bed, not even noticing that blood slipped out from his knuckles.

Kurt jump and looked over to Blaine. When he noticed his hand he grabbed it and inspected the cuts, saying nothing. Blaine's face was shadowed by rage and he could barely see straight. "That fucking /asshole/! Abuser!"

"Please stop." Kurt begged as he held a tissue to Blaine's bleeding hand "It's okay. I'll handle it, I just thought you should know. Please stop freaking out."

Blaine looked down at Kurt with wild eyes. "This is /not/ okay! I-I can't.." He let a few tears slip from his eyes. "Nothing-! Nothing of this is okay!"

Kurt teared up and focused his attention on Blaine's hand as a distraction. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Blaine.." he muttered under his breath.

Blaine shook his head and bit his lip before making up his mind. "I'm transferring to McKinley."

Kurt's head shot up and his eyes went wide, "N-no! You can't do that for me! Not after everything that happened to you at your last school. And you'll miss the warblers. Not to mention Dalton has much better classes."

"I have made up my mind," Blaine said sharply. "I'm going there. I don't care about anything else. I have to keep you safe."

"You have to think about your /future/. That is what is important. A diploma from Dalton will be much better for you!"

Blaine shook his head. "You can't stop me. I'm going there for you."

"You can't! It's not safe! You won't get a good education! Ohmygod I'm a horrible boyfriend." Kurt was crying to the point where he was hyperventilating.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, this is /my/ choice!" He lifted Kurt's chin so he could look at him. "What would you have done for me?"

"The s-same thing.." he cried.

Blaine nodded. "Exactly," he said softly. "I'm going to be there with you every day."

"Fine." Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes "But when you realize how much it sucks I won't blame you for transferring back."

Blaine let out a small breath. "I won't. It's only a few months left, I'll be fine. And I'll get to be with you," he smiled.

Kurt nodded shakily. He tried to smile but was to worried about how Karofsky would react to his boyfriend being around.

Blaine looked straight into his eyes. "We'll be okay. I'll be there with you and everything will be okay. If he even comes close to you, I will get him arrested."

"A-Are you going t-to tell my dad?" Kurt whispered.

"We have to," Blaine said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Blaine is heart!" Kurt sobbed.

Blaine shook his head. "He needs to know," he repeated. "You're his son."

"Will you stay with me while I tell him? Please..."

Blaine nodded softly. "Of course, baby. Anything for you."

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. "I don't want you to go home.." he said sadly.

Blaine kissed his head again. "Hopefully, your dad will let me stay. I'll keep you safe, no matter the cost."

"I know but you have to go home anyways to talk to your parents about the switch and if my dad lets you stay then to get clothes." Kurt pouted.

Blaine chuckled. "And you won't be fine without me for a few hours?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged, "I just miss you. We're always so busy that we never get to see each other..."

Blaine kissed him softy. "I know, baby," he sighed. "That's another reason why me transferring to McKinley is a good idea."

"I'm just scared for you," Kurt replied quiet, and honestly.

Blaine frowned and ran a hand through Kurt's hair. "Why?"

"K-Karofsky..." Kurt swallowed "Once he finds out you're gay your life will be hell. Not to mention when he finds out your with /me/. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing bad will happen. I won't let it. I swore to protect and keep you safe, okay?" he smiled sadly.

"Okay.." he whispered still a bit unsure.

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth and pressed small kisses to it. "It's time that someone stood up against him. He needs to learn not to mess with people."

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his hand. He slowly moved his other one to twist in Blaine's curls. "You care to much sometimes.."

Blaine laughed softly. "Only about you, future fiancé."

Kurt hummed softly, "I like the sound of that.."

Blaine laughed again softly. They were quiet for a few minutes until Blaine whispered. "Can I.. Can I see all of you?" he asked and nodded towards the covers that were hiding his body.

Kurt tensed slightly and he bit his lip as he thought. "Are you... A-are you sure?"

"Please.."

Kurt nodded shakily as he slowly slipped his skinny, scarred body out from under the covers. Blaine sat up next to him and his face didn't change one bit as he saw Kurt's thin body and the scars from razors. His hands started moving over the fragile skin with small, careful movements.

Kurt took deep breathes to stay calm as Blaine touched him carefully. "You don't have to.. I know it's disgusting." he whispered.

"Shh," Blaine simple mumbled and kept touching him. Then, he leaned down and started pressing small, tender kisses to every single inch of Kurt's body. Kurt kept taking deep breaths and closed his eyes. Silent tears were making his way down his cheeks as he felt the man he loved treating his body with so much care and love. Blaine kissed all the way down to his feet and then up to his cheeks again. "You are beautiful. You always are and always will be. The only reason I care that you are losing weight is because of your health."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck. He wished he had words to express to Blaine how much that meant to him but he was speechless.

Blaine accepted the hug and sighed as he buried his face in Kurt's neck. "You're perfect, Kurt. Absolutely perfect."

Kurt shook his head,"I have something... I probably should have shown it to you early but it... it's /proof/ that I'm no where near perfect."

Blaine sighed. "You can show it to me if you want to, but you're still perfect in my eyes."

Kurt reached under his bed and pulled out a notebook. On the first few pages there were tally marks for every time he cut or threw up and after that there were dates written with everything he ate that day written beside it. He also has his weight written down every so often. "It's been a whole week since I've checked my weight. I probably gained twenty pounds."

Blaine looked at it and leaned into Kurt. "I don't see how this would change the way I look at you. You're just as perfect."

"Look!" Kurt shouted and started flipping through the pages quickly "I eat so much! Look at my weight. It's not good enough!"

"Kurt, you would have to eat ten times as much to be even close to what you need," Blaine said sharply. "Look," he said and pointed to a Tuesday. "One granola bar. And that's your entire day?"

"Yes. /Please/ don't remind me. All that were left were the one's with chocolate chips which is an added fifty calories." he said disgusted.

"Kurt," Blaine warned. "Even ten of those wouldn't be enough," he said.

"Ten would be way to much. Do you know how much time at the gym it would take to fix my body after that?"

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, do you know how much /I/ eat every day?"

Kurt shook his head with a shrug.

"Well, I can tell you that I eat three proper meals a day and snacks in between," he said. "Because that's what you need to stay healthy."

"That's how I got fat! Why do you even want me?! You could have Sebastian. He isn't fat. He looks /nice/."

"I don't love Sebastian," Blaine said calmly. "You're the one I love and you are /not/ fat! You're underweight, Kurt! Well below underweight!"

"No I'm not. You don't understand, Blaine! I bet if I weigh myself right now it'll be a lot higher than last time!"

"Good!" Blaine snapped back. "Because Kurt, you /need/ to gain weight! You're unhealthily skinny!"

"No I don't need to! I'm fat! I'm fat! I'm fat!" Kurt screamed. His screaming quickly turned into tears as he jumped up to throw his clothes on. Blaine quickly grabbed him around his waist and held him to his chest with a firm grip. He kept holding him, even though he was struggling. Blaine was a lot stronger than him, after all. Kurt started hitting and shoving his chest, "Let me go! I hate you! I hate you! Leave me alone!" he cried. Kurt didn't mean his words but he was so worked up he barely knew what he was saying.

Blaine knew Kurt didn't mean the words, but they still hurt like knives. He couldn't keep holding on when Kurt was saying that. "Then maybe I should go?" he asked and let Kurt go. "Fine," he mumbled and started gathering his clothes from the floor.

Kurt covered his face with his hands eyes he cried. He couldn't watch Blaine leave.

Blaine knew he was doing the wrong thing, but the words stung so, so bad and he couldn't think straight. He quickly got dressed and grabbed the box of razors before turning around at the door. "I hope you're really fucking happy."

Then he left.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_My goal in life is to wake up tomorrow and have a bunch of reviews (even if they're angry). Please make my life complete and review review review pleaseeeeeeee. Thank you me and Helen. I also apologize for the shit that has gone down in this chapter and will continue to go down for the next few chapters. And for any grammar mistakes as I am going to bed and I just wanted to get this up. Love you all who read._


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt quickly pulled the rest of his clothes on. After that he grabbed his notebook and went into the bathroom to weigh himself. He had gained two pounds which felt more like two hundred to him. Quickly, Kurt moved into his room to grab his newly hidden razors and cut. Once he finished five cuts and cleaned them out he fell to the floor sobbing.

Burt came home and was surprised to see Blaine's car gone from the driveway. He was usually there until right before curfew. "Kurt?" Burt called out as he stepped inside the house. "Kurt, are you there?"

Kurt heard his dad but ignored him. He was crying too hard to respond and he just wanted to be left alone. Burt frowned when he didn't get an answer. "Kurt?" he asked and stepped downstairs towards Kurt's room. "Are you okay?"

Kurt stood on shaky legs and walked to his dad. As soon as he saw him a fresh round of tears started and he let out a sob. Burt rushed up to him when he saw his son crying. "Where's Blaine!?" he asked with rage in his tone. "Did he break up with you!?"

"I don't know!" Kurt sobbed "W-we fought. And... A-and he left. It s-sounded like w-we did. He s-said 'I hope your happy' and I think h-he means happy th-that we b-broke up!" Burt pulled Kurt in for a long hug and let him cry into his shirt. "We were having such a nice day!" Kurt cried and clutched to his father's shirt tightly.

Burt pulled back to look at Kurt. "What were you saying prior to Blaine leaving? Something must have happened?"

"We were talking about..._stuff_." Kurt shifted, to worried to tell his dad the truth.

"Yes?" Burt asked. "Kurt, you need to tell me."

"We were talking about my weight! And I got up to put clothes on and he tried to stop me so I.. I told him I hated him. But I don't! I love him!"

Burt sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "What was Blaine saying about your weight?" He ignored the fact that they had been naked in bed together, for right now anyway.

"He was lying and telling me how skinny I am."

Burt let out a frustrated breath. "Kurt, you _are_ skinny! We- I already called someone about this. You have your first appointment on Thursday."

"No!" Kurt shouted and backed away from his father "I don't want that! Please _please_ don't make me go!"

Burt took a step forward and said carefully. "Kurt, this is dangerous. If you keep losing weight, your life could be in danger."

"I'm fine! Why does everyone think that! I'm not even losing _enough _weight. I'm fat, dad." Kurt argued stepping back again.

Burt let out a small chuckle. "If you're fat, then what am I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and put a hand on his belly.

"You're fine, dad." Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm...I'm going to bed."

Burt frowned, a little angry now. "Kurt," he said sharply. "Don't you think Blaine deserves some kind of apology?"

"He's the one who left. Not me."

Burt turned around to leave, but before he left the room, he said "Well, how would you feel if Blaine told you that he hated you? Think about that."

Kurt sighed getting into bed. He lay awake for two hours before sending a text to Blaine.

I love you...-K

Blaine looked up from his wet pillow when he got the text. He frowned at his phone and texted back through new tears.

Good for you. It damn well didn't seem like it earlier. -B

I know and I'm sorry. You were trying to help and I was being a dick. I'm going to bed but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am and how absolutely in love with you I am. -K

I just want you to be okay. I want to be able to hold /you/ and not just a pile of bones that used to be you. Please get better for me. -B

Kurt didn't respond to the text. He would feel guilty knowing he had razors and still hadn't eaten all day. Instead he put his phone down and tried to sleep knowing he would probably get nightmares without Blaine there.

* * *

Blaine didn't sleep that night. He simply couldn't. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. When morning came, he considered going to Kurt's house, but then stopped himself. This time, Kurt would have to come to him.

* * *

Kurt barely slept that night. When he woke up he showered, dressed, and tried to make his hair perfect for Blaine. He made himself a sandwich to go knowing Blaine would see through his lies if he didn't eat. It was finished by the time he got to Blaine's house and he was starting to get a massive stomach ache, worse than the day before. Kurt knocked slowly at Blaine's door and squeezed his eyes shut. Blaine opened the door, his eyes puffy and red, his hair an absolute mess and he was dressed in sweatpants and a huge sweatshirt. He didn't say anything; he simply stared at Kurt with an empty gaze.

Kurt opened his eyes wearily. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it..." he tried to say his planned speech but his stomach kept distracting him "I ate for you.. I-I had a sandwich on the way here. I _promise_." Blaine sighed and let Kurt walk past him and inside, still not saying anything. "I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean it. I really didn't, you are the most important thing to me and I would be gone without you. Please understand that I was upset and didn't know what I was saying. I love you!"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt; he just turned around and started walking upstairs towards his room. He made a small gesture for Kurt to follow him. Kurt made his way behind Blaine quietly. He bit his lip with worry. Blaine sat down on his bed and waited a few minutes before whispering. "Yesterday.. I-I have never felt worse in my entire life."

Kurt bit his lip again. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Well, it didn't seem like it," Blaine sighed and shook his head; gaze still set on the floor. "You can't expect me to do everything. You just can't."

"I don't!" Kurt shouted before softening "I don't. I just... I understand if you want to break up with me." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two razors that he kept in his car and placed them in his lap. Kurt kissed his cheek before leaving quickly.

Blaine was just about to say something, but couldn't before Kurt had already left the room. "What!?" Blaine said and ran after Kurt. "Seriously!? You're just gonna leave and not even talk things out!?"

Kurt paused at the door with tears running down his cheeks. "I can't see you like this. Seeing you this upset and knowing that I'm the cause."

Blaine glared at him for a long moment. "You know what? Fine. I don't even care. If you're not willing to do this, then I can't either. How would we be able to _live_ together and you couldn't even handle seeing me upset!? I'm done," Blaine said sharply and turned around.

Kurt didn't say anything. He got in his car and drove. Kurt knew he didn't want to go home so he ended up making the half hour drive to his and Blaine's favorite picnic spot by the lake. He got out to sit on the ground despite the cold and he started sobbing.

* * *

Blaine was broken. Absolutely broken. He felt like he couldn't breathe when he saw the door slam after Kurt. He had no more tears, but he needed an outlet. He quickly changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and went outside for a run. He ran faster, faster, _faster_. He fell and didn't notice how his knees and elbows were dripping blood. He just ran and ran. Further, faster. It felt amazing with the wind on his face and he felt free. Like he could go anywhere. But did he want to go anywhere without Kurt. No, don't think of Kurt. Faster, faster. He fell again and noticed the sting from where the wind was blowing into his torn knees and hands. He couldn't stop now. Keep running. Keep running..

* * *

Kurt never went home. He stayed outside all day and barely noticed as it got darker and colder. He couldn't take his mind off of Blaine no matter how hard he tried. Kurt knew his dad was probably calling him but he couldn't bring himself to check his phone from the car. He just sat unmoving.

* * *

When Blaine came inside, he flopped down on his bed, not bothering to either shower or fix his bloody knees, elbows and palms. His sheets got stained with sweat and blood. Blaine wasn't moving or crying. He was just there. Like he felt in the world. Not doing anything right, just _there._

It was about ten at night when Burt finally called Blaine. Blaine jumped a little when his phone rang, but as soon as he saw it was Burt, he picked up. "Hello?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Blaine," Burt breathed out "Kurt's with you right? Please tell me he's with you.."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I might upload again tonight but I'm not sure. I'll definitely update tomorrow though. Thanks for everything. And thanks to Helen my brilliant roleplay partner._


	10. Chapter 10

**Possible trigger warning in this chapter. Not going to give away what is is but read with caution and you'll know when it happens.**

* * *

Blaine frowned and immediately sat up, wincing as he did so. "He-He never came home!?" he asked. "He left here at noon!"

"Oh God.." Burt said "No. He didn't tell me he was leaving but I figured he was with you. I called him a few times to remind him about curfew but when he didn't answer I got worried."

Blaine immediately rushed downstairs, jumping into his car. "I'll go out searching. And I'll try to call him."

"Thank you. I'm gonna call his other friends and wait here with Carole in case he comes home. I sent Finn out too."

Blaine nodded and started driving. "I'll let you know if I find him." Then he hung up.

Two hours later and still no trace if Kurt. He wasn't picking up his phone or anything. Blaine was starting to panic and he only had one more place he could think of. Their picnic spot. He drove out there and stepped out of his car, letting out a breath when he saw a shadow sitting by their tree. "Kurt!" he yelled out. Kurt jumped then looked over to Blaine from his spot. He was shivering violently and his teeth were chattering but when he saw Blaine running to him he let out a breathe. Blaine sank down onto his bloody knees in front of Kurt. "Do you have /any/ idea how fucking worried we have been!?" he screamed. "Ohmygod, your dad could have had a heart attack."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I n-n-needed to th-think. I-I didn't r-r-realize... I th-thought..." Kurt trailed off, his bottom lip wavering.

Blaine sighed frustratingly and picked up his phone, texting Burt quickly 'Found him, taking him home soon'. "Come on," he told Kurt. "Let's take you home."

Kurt shook his head, "Y-you don't h-h-have to.." Blaine's words still rang through his mind and Kurt knew he shouldn't expect Blaine to do everything.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive." He led Kurt into his car and wrapped a blanket around his shivering form. He started driving silently.

"M-my c-c-car." Kurt protested weakly.

Blaine shook his head. "Your dad and I can pick it up tomorrow."

"I l-love y-y-you." Kurt nodded, eyes drifting shut.

Blaine didn't say anything back. He was still too hurt. They arrived home a while later and Burt was immediately out on the driveway, running towards the car. Kurt was asleep. He had been since Blaine started driving. Burt came over to Blaine's side. "Thank you! Oh God thanks. Where was he? Is he okay?"

"He was on the hill where we usually have our picnics," Blaine said shakily. "He's fine, I think. He's very cold though, so get him out of these clothes and keep him warm."

"You're not coming in? You're more than welcome to stay the night again. I'm still not so sure about you staying for a while but a night or two more can't hurt.."

Blaine bit his lip, then shook his head. "I'm fine.. I'm not- Well, I'm not so sure where Kurt and I stand right now. Just take care if him, okay?"

Burt nodded as he carefully scooped his sleeping son from the car. "Thank you." he said again before walking back into the house.

Blaine simply nodded before he drove off into the night. He drove home in tears and he was surprised when he pulled into the driveway without having crashed along the road. He looked like an absolute mess when he walked inside. All he wanted was to take a shower, then go to bed. But that was not what the universe had in store for him. Blaine's father was at the front door immediately as Blaine stepped in. "Where the hell have you been? Curfew's eleven and it is now after one. Were you with your boyfriend?"

Blaine winced as his father came up to him. "Kurt was missing," he muttered and stepped past Derek. "I helped search for him."

"Don't walk away from me," Derek warned and grabbed Blaine's hair, pulling him back "I expect you to be home on time. I don't care what the fuck is wrong with your boyfriend, _fag_."

Blaine let out a yelp of pain when his dad pulled at his hair. "L-Let me go!" he protested and tried to get away. Derek just tugged hard and used his other hand to shove Blaine into the wall. "Dad!" Blaine breathed in disbelief when he was pushed up against the wall. "I-I'm sorry for being late, but I-I had to! He was g-gone!"

Derek made a fist and sent it into Blaine's cheek before speaking again. "I don't care! And don't fucking call me your dad because there's no way my son is a weak, worthless, faggot like you!"

Blaine's head was left hanging, blood sipping out from his mouth now. "I'm a hundred times more of a man than you'll ever be," he sneered.

Derek's eyes filled with rage. He kneed Blaine's abdomen and sent another fist into his face before he threw him to the ground, "Try me one more time and see what happens."

Blaine curled into a small ball on the ground, hugging his knees as his mind raced. 'Maybe I should die like this. With all my pride open. I've been running all my life. What do I have to live for anyway?' And with that, he uncurled himself and stood up shakily. "Hit me all you want, but you can't beat the gay out of me. It's who I am and nothing more or less." He kept his eyes steadily on his father's. This time, he was strong. He wouldn't fight back because it was pointless. But he might as well take the punches.

Derek did hit him. And kick him and throw him and repeat all of these actions for twenty minutes. His punches were a bit weak as the alcohol in his system made him a bit loose. After awhile he got bored. But before he left to go have another drink he picked Blaine up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "_Leave_. I don't want you in this house any longer. You can get your stuff while I'm at work but I'm only giving you a week to do it because after that I'm burning _everything_. Just get the fuck out of my house, fag." and with that he dropped Blaine and journeyed to the kitchen.

Blaine was left on the floor, coughing up blood and his body completely bruised. He was pretty sure his ankle was broken, plus a few ribs. He felt numb and useless. But he couldn't stay in this house one more second. As fast as he could, he walked upstairs to his room and packed together a backpack with his most important things. His wallet, his diary, some underwear, socks, a t-shirt, a few pictures of himself and Kurt, plus a few granola bars. Hs changed clothes to a clean pair of sweatpants, plus a clean sweatshirt. He left a note on his mom's bed saying 'Dad threw me out. It's okay because I can't stay here any longer anyway. I hope the blood stains can be cleaned away. Sorry for creating them, although dad helped. Do whatever with my things, I don't want them. /Blaine' Then he left the house and ran into the forest next to it. He struggled, but kept walking for a long time before the pain was finally too much and he opened the sleeping bag he had brought, crawling into it and passing out immediately.

* * *

The next day when Kurt woke up he was determined to fix things with Blaine. He called him three times but when he didn't answer he got worried. But he also knew it might just being because Blaine was upset with him. He decided to try Blaine's phone one more time before giving him space. But Blaine didn't pick up, he actually couldn't. He wasn't just asleep, he was feverish too. The pain was causing fever and he wasn't even sleeping. He was simply passed out. About an hour later a jogger came through the woods down his usual path when he saw the body in the distance. Quickly the jogger ran up to him and called 911.

That same afternoon, Burt walked downstairs to check in on Kurt. "Kurt?" he asked softly, shaking the boy awake from his nap. "Are you feeling a little better?"

Kurt shrugged, "I think I may have caught a cold from being outside for so long," he said sluggishly. "But honestly I'm more worried about Blaine."

Burt frowned and sat down on the edge of his bed. "He hasn't replied yet? That's strange," Burt agreed.

"I was thinking of giving it an hour more before going out to look for him." Kurt said, sitting up a little to quickly.

"Hey, hey," Burt said and pushed him down again. "You go back to sleep. I'll call his home phone, okay?" He left Kurt's room to do so, but right as he was gonna call, his phone started vibrating, it was Carole. He picked up. "Hey, honey."

"Hi.. I have some bad news.."

Burt frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly. "Is Finn alright? What happened!?"

"I'm fine, Finn's fine," Carole said quickly before continuing. "It's Blaine. I just got assigned to a trauma case at the hospital. Teenage boy beaten up and found in the woods and it's Blaine..."

It seemed like Burt's heart skipped a beat as he sunk down into a nearby chair. "Oh.. Is-" He tried to keep his head clear. "Who- Who beat him up?"

"From the sad mumblings of 'No dad, please stop' we're guessing his father."

Burt let out a breath. "I knew that man was messed up. Did you call the cops to his house yet?"

"He's probably being arrested as we speak." she replied softly "Look I'd say bring Kurt down here to see him but we're putting Blaine in the ICU. Nothing to serious, just a small case of hypothermia which should clear up in a day or so, a broken ankle, cracked ribs, and a few cuts here and there but we want to be safe. He's also a bit feverish and hallucinatory. But the thing is due to Kurt's.. lack of eating, his immune system has probably weakened and after spending a day outside in the cold I have a feeling he'll get sick. I just want you to let him know that as soon as Blaine and himself are well enough he can come over..."

Burt nodded. "Yes, that makes sense. Maybe we can put them on the phone when Blaine is awake if they both wanted to? I know they have some things to talk out."

"I'm sure that'll be fine. How is Kurt? Has he eaten yet? Try to make him something light like toast or soup."

"He ate a little bit before, yes," Burt said, trying to calm himself down.

"That's good.. I should go, I have other patients and I want to check on Blaine but I should be home around five."

Burt nodded and said I love you before hanging up. He mentally prepared himself to tell Kurt as he walked downstairs again. "How are you feeling?" he asked again.

Kurt shook his head slowly and let out a sigh, "I don't feel good."

Burt sat down next to him and put a hand on his forehead. "You're running a fever, kiddo." Kurt frowned sadly. The last time he was sick Blaine came over to watch a marathon round of Disney movies with him. Burt sighed before saying softly. "Blaine was found out in the forest this morning. He was running a high fever and hallucinating because of his injuries." Burt swallowed softly before continuing. "He got beat up and thrown out by his father."

Kurt sat straight up in bed a look of panic and worry crossed his face. "What?! Will you take me there, I wanna see him!"

Burt hushed him gently. "We can't take you in until your fever has gone down, Kurt. But we can set you up on the phone with him?" he asked.

Kurt nodded but teared up anyways, "I _need _to see him."

Burt nodded. "If your fever is down tomorrow, I'll take you in to see him then," he said.

"Will you stay down here with me?" Kurt whispered looking down.

Burt nodded and sat down, leaning against the headboard. "Of course, kiddo." Kurt leaned back against his dads chest and wiped his eyes. He could feel a cough coming up from his chest but he tried to cover it. He didn't want his dad to think he was actually sick because all Kurt wanted was to see Blaine. "He's going to be okay," Burt whispered and stroked his hair gently. "I promise, bud. He's gonna be fine."

"I think he broke up with me.." Kurt said quietly.

"That boy is crazy about you," Burt said. "All he wants is for you to be healthy. If you can find strength to get better, I assure you that there will be a Hummel-Anderson wedding in a few years," he smiled softly.

"He thinks I hate him. I don't think he loves me anymore. I really messed up."

"Then you have to find a way to make him forgive you," Burt said simply. "He loves you, Kurt. But he is probably very hurt."

"What if he doesn't? I don't know what to do without him. He was going to transfer to McKinley to protect me from-" Kurt stopped realizing he hadn't told his dad about Karofsky.

Burt raised an eyebrow, looking at Kurt firmly. "From _what_?"

"From..." Kurt paused for a moment to think "From Rachel Berry's crazy antics." he tried.

Burt shook his head. "Don't you dare lie to me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt sighed and told his dad the same thing he told Blaine. Burt stared at him in shock after he was done. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Ohmygod.. That boy is going to jail. I swear."

"He didn't do anything wrong. Besides it's his word against mine and who's a homophobic police station going to believe?"

Burt leaned Kurt's head up to meet his eyes. "I'm getting that boy arrested. You can transfer to Dalton with Blaine if you want. I would rather have you safe there."

"I just want Blaine." he cried.

"I know," Burt said softly. "And you will have him. But first, you need to figure out a way to get better. It's more important than anything."

"No it's not. Blaine is more important. His dad is a monster and Blaine is a good guy. It's not fair!"

Burt hushed him. "Derek Anderson has been arrested. He will never touch Blaine again."

Kurt clung to his dad tighter, thankful that he was good to him. "It's just not fair." he cried again but that quickly turned into a cough.

Burt stroked his back carefully. "I know, son, I know... Now go to sleep." Kurt wanted to protested but sleep sounded so good so he closed his eyes and quickly went under.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So that just happened… Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up on Tuesday. I was wondering what everyone's favorite chapter is so leave a review Thank you from me and Helen and thank you to Helen for roleplaying this with me._


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Burt had gotten a call from Carole and she had said that Blaine was awake and asking for Kurt. Burt made Kurt a light breakfast and walked downstairs with it. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you awake, kiddo?"

Kurt nodded slowly. His head was pounding and his throat burned but he opened his eyes. "Is Blaine okay?" he asked before clearing his throat.

Burt nodded. "He is awake and asking for you," he said. "But I need to make sure you don't have a fever and you need to eat some breakfast first."

"I don't have a fever I checked before you got here," Kurt lied. He had checked but he knew his dad wouldn't let him go if he knew. Kurt moved to get up. "I'm not hungry. I wanna go now."

Burt put an arm around his chest and shook his head. "You are not going anywhere before you have eaten and taken some painkillers."

"But _Blaine_," he pleaded. "And I don't feel good. I don't wanna eat."

"Blaine would have wanted you to eat, wouldn't he?" Burt asked.

Kurt sighed and glared at his dad. "Fine."

Burt kissed the top of his head and smiled. "Good." He gave him the small tray with half a grapefruit, a glass of water and a piece of white toast.

Kurt quickly ate half of his toast, a few bites of his grapefruit, and drank most of his water. "Can I see him now?"

"Will you eat the rest in the car?" Burt asked with a sigh.

"I'll eat the grapefruit but the toast is hurting my throat more than it already does."

"Fine," Burt sighed again. "Here, take these," he said and handed him two Advil and stood up. "And then we'll go see Blaine." Kurt took the pills with the rest of his water and got up as quick as he could without stumbling. "Relax, kid," Burt laughed lightly. "I'll see you upstairs in five minutes, alright?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded. He threw on a pair of his nicer sweatpants and the Dalton sweatshirt he borrowed from Blaine. After he brushed his teeth and quickly fixed his hair before going upstairs to go see Blaine.

* * *

When Carole said that Kurt would be coming over in just a few minutes, Blaine started to panic. He didn't know how he felt yet about their relationship, was he going to forgive Kurt? But in the middle of his thoughts, Kurt appeared in the doorway, wearing one of Blaine's Dalton sweatshirts and he just couldn't deny the fact that he loved Kurt more than anything. "K-Kurt," he breathed out.

Kurt approached Blaine slowly. He tried to keep his distance so that he wouldn't get Blaine sick but he sat in the chair beside his bed. "Hi.." Kurt whispered then cleared his throat so he could say it clearer. "Hi." he tried again.

Blaine tilted his head to the side so he could look at Kurt. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Am I okay? You're the one in the hospital.."

Blaine shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually.."

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Kurt admonished softly and reached a hand out hesitantly to Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own gently. "I don't know... He never.. He never hit me before."

"You can stay with me. My dad and I will get your stuff from your house for when you get out of here."

"Really?" Blaine lit up a little at the thought of staying with Kurt.

"I'll have to talk to my dad about it but I'm sure with everything that happened it won't be a problem." Kurt paused "I... I love you." he whispered nervously.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. "I'm sorry for- for everything.."

"You love me again?"

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, I never stopped loving you."

"But... But you said those things at the house."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. I was upset.. But I wasn't the one who said I hated anyone."

Kurt was about to snap at him but thought better of it. He curled himself into the sweatshirt and breathed in Blaine's sent. "I'm _sorry_," he pleaded "Please... I love you and I didn't know what I was saying."

"I knew all along that you didn't mean it," Blaine sighed. "But it still hurt to hear the words coming from you."

"I know and I'll do something to make up for it. I _promise_." Kurt sighed and coughed into his sleeve.

Blaine shook his head with a small smile. "You don't have to do anything." Slightly painfully, he scooted on the bed so he left some room for Kurt. "Come cuddle with me?" Kurt nodded and crawled in next to Blaine carefully. Blaine sighed contently. "Can you hold me?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him close. "I'd kiss you but I had to lie to my dad about not having a fever to get here and I don't want you to get sick."

Blaine smiled softly and snuggled into his embrace. "As long as you're here, I'm okay.."

"You should sleep." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "Not right now," he whispered and pressed a dry kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"My whole body hurts," he murmured. "But I'm fine now that you are here.."

Kurt nodded, "I'm _really_ sorry this happened to you."

Blaine sighed and leaned into him. "I knew it was going to happen.. But I didn't want to run."

"You always have a place at my house. And soon we'll be in New York."

Blaine smiled and sighed. "I love you, Kurt.."

Kurt sighed in relief, "I love you too." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's chest and stroked his thumb over it carefully. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair gently. "You know, I really like this sweatshirt. I might have to keep it and give one of mine in return.."

Blaine smiled softly and nodded. "I would like that. Then I would get to wear your smell to bed.."

"If we're lucky you can sleep in my bed with me. I'm sure if I told my dad you help me sleep he'd make an exception."

Blaine kissed his neck softly. "I would love that. But we'd still have to save the fooling around for days when no one is home."

Kurt pouted. "But my room is in the basement. I'm sure if we waited till late and were very quiet then no one would hear or walk in." he tried.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "That's how desperate you are for it?" he teased.

"I'm a teenage boy who's sharing my room with my very sexy boyfriend. Does that not sound tempting to you?"

Blaine laughed softly. "I'm just kidding, Kurt. I'm pretty sure I'm in the exact same situation."

Kurt smiled fondly at him, "When do you think we can break you out of here? Did they tell you anything before I came?"

"No," Blaine sighed. "I have some cracked ribs and my ankle is broken. But I guess I'll get crutches.."

"I could go find out for you if you want. That way whenever you do get out we can have all your stuff at my house so you can feel at home."

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "I-I mean.. Not right now. Please? I just want you close..."

"Okay. I'll stay." he said softly "My dad will be here soon anyways, he was just going to find Carole." Blaine smiled contently and moved his healthy hand so he could lace his fingers with Kurt's, resting their hands on Kurt's chest. Kurt looked over to Blaine and couldn't help but tear up at Blaine's cut and bruised face. He looked down at their hands instead and bit his wobbling lip.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's face and frowned. "Baby.. Baby, shhh... I'm okay." He squeezed his hand tightly. "It'll be fine."

Kurt squeezed his hand back and used his other arm to cover his face. "No it's not fine," he said slightly muffled breaths catching in his throat "It's not fair. This shouldn't have happened, you didn't deserve it. And where was I while you were passed out hurt in the woods? At home being a sick baby!"

Blaine tried to move so he could soothe him, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his ribs. "Oh," he groaned and slid back to his comfortable position.

Kurt thought it was him who had hurt Blaine so he quickly rolled off the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"N-No," Blaine bit out as his breathing came back to normal and he relaxed again. "I tried to move too fast.."

Kurt bit his lip but crawled back up with Blaine as he wiped his cheeks dry, "I'm sorry.." he repeated.

Blaine shook his head. " 's fine, babe. I'm just a little sore.." Kurt giggled at Blaine's words and Burt raised his eyebrows as he came in hearing the last part of the conversation. Blaine's eyes widened. "N-No, Sir, I didn't mean-" He tried to move, but that created a large shout of pain instead. "Shit," he mumbled as he gripped his right side. Kurt gripped his other hand tightly.

Burt frowned. "It's okay, Blaine, I'm just fooling you. Stay still, alright?"

Blaine tried taking deep breaths, but he was lying in a really bad position and he let out a scream of pain, sweat dripping down his forehead. Burt opened his mouth to say something when Carole walked in with supplies to clean his cuts and add pain medication to his drip. She noticed the look of agony on his face and started shifting him so his ribs wouldn't hurt as much. Blaine let out a sigh of pure relief when he was finally in a comfortable position. "Thank you.."

Carole nodded and started going about her business as Burt sat on the edge of the bed. "We have some things to discuss."

Blaine nodded and held Kurt's hand tightly in his own. "Yes. I-I understand if this is all coming really fast for you guys. And I do have relatives nearby who could-"

"Stop. You're staying with us no question. I can clean out the upstairs guest room for you, no problem."

Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you- Are you absolutely sure?"

Burt nodded sincerely. "Finn, Kurt, and I will go to your house and collect everything from your room. It'll be all set up for when you go home."

Blaine let out a small sob and smiled small. "Thank you.. Thank you so much."

"Of course. Besides you're at our house enough of the time that this'll just save gas." Burt smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Carole was working on Blaine's cuts and as she moved to change a bandage by Blaine's shoulder her fingers grazed Kurt's cheek. She quickly framed her hand to his forehead before looking at Burt. "Honey, did you check his temperature this morning?"

"Kurt told me he had taken it," he said with a pointed glare at Kurt.

Carole reached into her supplies and stuck a thermometer under Kurt's tongue, much to his protests. She looked at it and sighed. "You should definitely be home in bed."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand. "I wanna stay." he protested. But his matter at hand wasn't helped much when he let out a cough that left him wincing from the burn in his throat and chest.

"You're definitely going home," Burt said. "No buts. You get to see Blaine every day once you're better."

"Daddy.." Kurt said putting on his best puppy dog face.

Burt shook his head. "I'll give you two a minute," he said before walking out.

He looked hopefully at Carole. "Please tell him I'm fine."

She shook her head. "Kurt, you need rest. Blaine will be home by tomorrow probably."

Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine gently on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." he said sadly "I love you."

Blaine smiled back equally sadly. "I love you too, babe. Eat for me, okay?"

Kurt nodded and left the room with a look of panic on his face. The word 'eat' reminded him of everything he consumed recently and that scared him.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I apologize greatly. My computer was broken therefore I could not get this up. By the way has anyone read the things that are being said about this weeks episode 'Shooting Star'. I bet I'm going to cry, I hear it's a cryer. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please leave a review._


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Blaine was allowed to go home. He was excited in an odd way. He was slightly scared too because he had no idea what to expect from now on.

* * *

Burt and Finn spent the rest of that day and that night setting up the guest room so it was almost exactly like Blaine's old room. Kurt wanted to help but he couldn't stay awake. When Carole said she was bringing Blaine home the next he sat on the couch to wait but ended up drifting off again. He still felt horrible but he had wanted to watched a movie with Blaine. When Blaine walked in later that day, his ribs hurting him for every step he took, he saw Kurt on the couch and sat down slowly next to him, kissing his cheek. "Hello baby."

Kurt's eyes opened. He had been drifting in and out of sleep all day but perked up when he saw Blaine. "Hey!" he said eagerly but his voice was raspy from coughing and a sore throat.

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's. "Hi.. I missed you."

"It was barely a day," Kurt teased before adding, "But I missed you too."

Blaine looked at him and bit his lip. "Can I kiss you for real? Or are you too sick?" he pouted.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine but Burt came in with two plates of food. "Don't even think about it, Kurt your fever is still way to high and showing no signs of lowering."

Blaine pouted sadly at Kurt and sighed. "Let's just focus on getting you well rested, okay?" he said softly and kissed Kurt's forehead instead.

"Smart boy," Burt smiled and placed the plates on the table giving Kurt a pointed look to eat which he ignored.

"We'll kiss as much as we want when you're better," Blaine promised, which Burt heard.

Burt smiled at the two, "Blaine, we have your stuff set up upstairs but I think for the time being it might be better for you to stay with Kurt in his room."

Blaine's eyes widened. "R-Really?" He had _not _expected that.

Burt nodded and got up to go clean the kitchen, "I trust you both. Now eat up. You both need to get your strength back." he said before leaving and Kurt passed Blaine his plate.

Blaine passed it back, glaring at Kurt. "You are going to eat, Kurt. Slowly and with me, alright?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't feel good." he responded which wasn't a complete lie. He didn't feel good but he just didn't want to eat. Kurt gently pushed the plate back into Blaine's hands.

Blaine shook his head again. "Just a few bites. Your body needs it to get strong and healthy so we can kiss again," he grinned.

Kurt half grinned back and took a few quick minuscule bites. "I'm done..."

"Nope," Blaine smiled. "You are not." He took up Kurt's fork and put some rice on it, and then he motioned it towards Kurt's mouth. "Here comes the airplane..." he grinned childishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the bite before scooting away. "Okay I'm seriously done now. I've had a lot the past few days, Blaine, and I _really_ don't feel good."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. But you are eating some breakfast with me tomorrow." Kurt just shrugged and glanced at the floor before he was pulled into a coughing fit. Unlike the others this didn't stop quickly. He was coughing so hard that his eyes teared up and his face turned red. Blaine's eyes widened and he tried to move to help Kurt, but his ribs protested immediately. "Burt!" he yelled. "Carole! Help!"

They both came running in and Carole's nursing training kicked in immediately as she moved to help him breathe through it. Once it ended Kurt's eyes welled up. His head pounded, his throat burned, and the little he had eaten that day was turning in his stomach as he took panting breaths. Blaine was teary eyed and panicking when it finally ended. "Wh-What just happened!? Is he okay!?"

"Yes he's fine. The cough sounded like it was coming from your chest, right Kurt?" he nodded still trying to catch his breath "It could be bronchitis which is only serious if left untreated."

Blaine let out a breath of relief and slightly painfully sunk down onto the floor, moving closer to Kurt to finally wrap his arms around him. "It's going to be okay.. Everything is." Kurt nodded slowly and leant into Blaine tiredly.

Carole frowned and felt his forehead. "Burt, you should take him to the doctor tomorrow."

Burt shook his head. "Screw tomorrow, he's going in right now." This perked Kurt up right away. He opened his mouth to say something but all he got was a gust of air which sent him into another coughing fit. "Yeah, he's going in right now," Burt said and hoisted the small boy up into his arms. "Blaine, you will stay here with Finn. We'll keep you posted. But for right now, you need to rest. We can give you sleep medicine if you need it."

Carole exited the room but came back quickly with pain and sleeping medicine for Blaine and Finn by her side. Kurt was still coughing and every time he tried to protest he coughed harder.

"Shhh," Burt said and Blaine stood up shakily, walking over to the sick boy. "Kurt," he said through tears. "Be strong like I know you are, okay? You can do this. I'll be thinking about you all the time and you'll be back home in no time. I love you, baby," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's sweaty forehead. He pressed a finger to Kurt's lips when he tried to say it back. "I know," he murmured.

They all smiled at him for a moment before Burt and Carole left with Kurt and Finn helped Blaine sit back down. "Thanks man," Blaine sighed as he wiped away a few more tears slipping down his cheek.

Finn nodded and placed a pillow on the coffee table before gently lifting Blaine's broken foot on it. "Heals faster if you keep it still." he commented.

Blaine nodded softly and leaned back against the couch. "I can't believe all of this is happening.."

Finn sat next to Blaine. "Kurt'll be fine, don't worry."

Blaine nodded, but felt his lip wobbling. Finn looked over to him. "Hey don't cry!" he panicked "Look there's a game on soon. Wanna watch it with me and get your mind off it all? He'll be home before you know it."

Blaine forced himself to calm down and he nodded. "Y-Yeah, that would be nice.."

Finn nodded and turned the TV to the sports channel where a football game was just starting. Blaine was soon well into the game, sitting and almost screaming at the screen. About an hour later Carole called Blaine's cell phone. Blaine heard his cell phone and immediately motioned for Finn to turn the volume down as he answered it shakily. "Yes?"

"He's going to be fine." Carole started with as she stepped outside "He has acute bronchitis which sounds a lot worse than it is. With over-the-counter cough medicine, fluids, and plenty of rest he should be fine in two to three weeks. We'll probably be home in an hour or so we just have to wait for the IV drip he was set up with to finish and we'll be out of here."

Blaine listened intensely, still worried when she had finished. "But.. But- why?"

"Why what, sweetie?" Carole asked confused.

"Why.. How did he catch it?" he asked.

"It usually stems from a cold. It takes about four days for that to happen so he must have been sick before. But with his weight his immune system is weaker than normal so I guess we're lucky that it wasn't pneumonia or something worse."

Blaine nodded and bit his lip. "Carole.. I-I'm really worried about him."

"Me too. But once he's better he'll see a therapist. And if that doesn't work... Well we could always look into nearby rehabilitation centers."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.. I'll do anything to make him healthy again."

Carole smiled. "You're a good kid, Blaine. I should go so we can get out of here but we'll be home soon."

Blaine smiled softly. "Thank you, Carole."

"Of course. See you soon.." she said again before hanging up.

Blaine waited patiently for them to come home and he almost jumped up when the door opened, his ribs stopping him in the motion. "Ow," he whined.

Finn gave him a half smirk. "Been there. Rib injuries are never fun." he said before they walked in, Burt carrying a sleeping Kurt.

Blaine was about to reply when Kurt was carried inside. "Ohmygod.."

"He's fine." Burt said "The doctor gave him some pretty strong stuff so he'll be out for a bit. I'm going to bring him downstairs then be right back up to talk with you." he said and carried Kurt downstairs before coming back up quickly.

Blaine was exhausted, leaning back against the couch as he saw Burt come back. "Are you sure he's okay?" he asked and frowned.

"He'll be fine." Burt reassured before passing Blaine a folder. "We stopped by Dalton and got your work for the week. And I talked to your headmaster and he said you can take as much time as you need to come back as long as you turn in your work."

Blaine bit his lip before shaking his head. "I would like to apply for a transfer to McKinley."

Burt nodded knowing that if this was what Blaine wanted he wouldn't budge. "I'll talk to the principal about it when I go their tomorrow about Kurt and the whole Karofsky thing."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, sir," he smiled.

"It's Burt. You're living in my house now no more of this sir stuff. Got it?"

Blaine nodded. "Sorry, Si- Burt..."

Burt nodded with a smile and sat in his chair. "So who's winning?" he asked nodding to the screen and trying to get Blaine's mind on something else.

"The Buckeyes," Blaine said happily. "I can't believe you missed the first half!"

"Me either! They're really making a comeback this season." he said and got into the game.

Blaine nodded and got sucked into the game. It felt amazing to have a father figure to look up to like this. Because really, Blaine wanted to be like Burt when he grew up.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. If you leave a review I'll send you a small preview. But if you have your messaging disable then I can't so if you review and don't get one then that's why. Also this weeks episode Shooting Star was the saddest thing I have ever seen. It was so intense and I was bawling my eyes out. I never really liked the new people but after that episode I really do. Everything was so well done._


	13. Chapter 13

Burt gave Blaine a smile every so often, liking watching the boy enjoy himself.

* * *

Near the end of the game Kurt woke up confused that he was in his room. He didn't like that he was alone so he forced himself upstairs and when he heard shouting from the living room he knew exactly where to go. Kurt stood in the doorway sweating slightly from the fever and shaking. He bit his lip as he watched. Blaine's eyes wandered towards the door and he saw Kurt. "Oh, Kurt," he said, but his smile fell when he saw how bad he looked. "Honey, you need to lay down."

Kurt shook his head lightly and crossed the room to sit beside Blaine. "I wanted you.." he said with a whisper.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Baby, your dad is here," he whispered quietly.

Burt turned to face them with a glare and Kurt smiled. "Not like that." he laughed which turned into a cough that left him rubbing his chest with a wince.

"Shh," Blaine whispered and cuddled closer, rubbing at Kurt's back with one hand and his stomach with the other. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder before realizing he was probably clammy and gross and so he lifted it away, "Sorry.." he apologized.

Blaine shook his head. "You're beautiful, babe," he said and kissed his forehead. Kurt smiled and curled up to Blaine's side. He rested his head on Blaine's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was still shaking and felt awful but being close to Blaine was the best feeling in the world. Blaine sighed and nuzzled against him. "You're really warm, sweetie.."

Kurt scrunched up his nose. "Don't feel good.." he murmured.

"That's okay," Blaine whispered and rubbed his back. "You'll get better soon."

"Can Blaine stay with me tonight, dad?" Kurt questioned sleepily, forgetting about their earlier conversation and looked to his father.

Burt nodded. "He can for a while. Until you two are better. But I want no-"

"Funny business," Blaine filled in. "We understand."

Kurt smiled and turned his head back to Blaine as he fought his drooping eyes.

Blaine kissed at Kurt's hair and lingered his lips there. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. "Can we watch a movie?"

Blaine shook his head. "You need to go to sleep, baby. I can tell you're about to pass out."

Kurt pouted. "I'm not tired." he pleaded.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I swear, you will fall asleep on me."

"No I won't." Kurt said determined and snuggled up close to Blaine.

"Mhmm, sure," he teased and held Kurt close.

"Games over in ten minutes." Burt supplied but Kurt had already fell asleep.

Blaine laughed and tilted his head so it rested against Kurt's hair. "Sleep tight, baby," he whispered.

Burt glanced over. "Do you want me to carry you two upstairs?"

Blaine was slightly embarrassed, but nodded. "Yes please."

Burt got Kurt upstairs without him waking then took Blaine carefully in his arms. Blaine felt slightly awkward in Burt's arms, but let himself be carried. After Burt set Blaine down he gave Blaine instructions. "Call me if you need _anything_. Any time of night no hesitation, got it?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I will, Si- Burt," he corrected, forgetting it again. Burt nodded with a smile and headed downstairs.

* * *

About an hour later Kurt started having a nightmare. Normally he would thrash around but this particular one had tears running down his cheeks as he whimpered from the back of his throat. "Stop!" he screamed.

Blaine woke up by feeling small movements right next to him. He frowned at Kurt, who was tossing and turning. "Kurt? Babe? Wake up, you're at home," he said softly and shook Kurt gently. Kurt jerked awake and sat up panting as more tears flowed down his cheeks. Blaine moved as much as he could so he could take Kurt into his arms. "Shh, baby, shhh," he whispered as he held him. "It's going to be okay.."

Kurt laid back and covered his face in his hands as he sobbed. "I d-don't want Karofsky to g-g-get me!"

Blaine bit his lip and rubbed Kurt's back. "You're safe, honey. You're here with me and you're safe." Kurt continued to sob as his horrible dream replayed in his mind. Soon his sobbing turned to coughing but he was so worked up he couldn't stop. Blaine didn't hesitate one second before calling out "Burt! Burt, come here!"

Burt was there in an instant and Kurt searched for Blaine's hand with his own. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to soothe him with his words. "Baby, shhh, you're safe here. I got you, honey."

Burt rubbed Kurt's back knowing he had to wait this out and moved to pour some cough medicine. Kurt took a few deep breaths as his coughing calmed but he was still crying into Blaine's chest. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and buried his face in the older boy's hair. "You're safe," he kept whispering. "You're safe here."

After a few minutes when he had seemingly calmed down from sobs to tears Burt put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Buddy, you gotta have some medicine now." Kurt just shook his head stubbornly.

Blaine sighed. "Baby, you need your medicine," he said gently and moved a little so he could look Kurt in the eye. "Please?"

Kurt's bottom lip wobbled but he slowly sat up so he could take the medicine his dad had ready then take a few slow sips from his water bottle. Blaine kissed his cheek softly and took him into his arms again once Kurt had taken the medicine. "Good job, baby."

Kurt nodded slowly. He was still shaken up from his dream so he stayed silent.

"Are you two gonna be okay here?" Burt questioned.

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at Kurt. "Sweetie, are you okay with your dad leaving?"

Kurt thought for a moment before shaking his head. Blaine looked up at Burt and asked softly. "Do you think you could stay here until Kurt falls asleep?"

Burt nodded and pulled up Kurt's chair from his vanity so he could sit by the bed. He gently rubbed Kurt's back and took in his shaking form. "What's wrong?" he asked gently and Kurt let out a sob.

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he spoke to Burt. "He had a nightmare. He kept mentioning Karofsky and yelling Stop in his sleep.."

Burt tensed but continued to rub Kurt's back. "It's gonna be okay. I'm going to go to the school tomorrow and then when you come back Blaine will be with you.."

"I'm transferring, honey," Blaine said and kissed at Kurt's forehead. "Then we can be together every day and no one will touch you ever again." Kurt's hand reached up to curl into Blaine's hair and he took a few deep breaths as he nodded. He moved himself closer to Blaine already feeling tired again. Blaine pulled him in close, loving how he felt like he was protecting Kurt. "I'm here.. No one will hurt you..."

Kurt was silent for a few minutes. Just taking deep breaths and enjoying being protected by Blaine and as father. "I love you.." he whispered as he was falling asleep.

"We love you too, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he felt Kurt's heart rate even out.

Burt sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do."

"He needs a therapist," Blaine murmured. "This is out of our hands."

"I set up an appointment for Thursday but we'll have to change it now. I was thinking.. Do you think he'd be more comfortable if I could find a therapist who would come to the house?"

Blaine nodded instantly. "Absolutely. I think that would help lots."

"I'll look into it. Maybe then we can have the appointment sooner because he won't have to leave the house."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed and stroked Kurt hair out of his face. "He's so beautiful when he sleeps," he found himself whispering. "Like a porcelain angel."

"Thank you for being so good to him. He's lucky to have you..." Burt smiled sincerely "I think I'm going to head to bed now that he's out. Do you need anything?"

"I'm lucky to have him, Burt," he smiled and rested his head against Kurt's. "I think we'll be fine."

Burt nodded and headed upstairs as Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine in his sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the little wait. Next chapter is going to be super angsty and things are just going to get crazier and more unexpected from there. Thanks to all my readers. Please leave a review. I never know if anyone actually enjoys this story because I only get one or two reviews and it makes me sad because I have over twenty two chapters ready to be edited and posted but I don't know if anyone actually likes this enough to read._


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: Some slightly graphic cutting and another thing thing that could be triggering but is a spoiler. Read cautiously.**

* * *

The next morning, Blaine slept deeply. At noon, he finally woke up and found Kurt right next to him in bed. "Are you awake, baby?"

Kurt nodded and turned to him. "I think I made my dad mad at me.." he admitted right away.

Blaine pulled him closer and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kurt bit his lip. "He came down with breakfast and I wasn't hungry. I told him that nicely but he kept insisting... I yelled at him." he whispered "I _never_ yell at my dad..."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. "Kurt, your dad is right. You need the food, you really do."

"I don't need it and I don't want it! Why don't any of you understand?" he begged desperately.

Blaine sighed. "Baby, it's not that we're trying to make you do something bad. Everyone needs food."

Kurt sighed frustrated and buried his face into his hands. He knew he should eat and he wanted to. He missed eating and cooking and going on picnics with Blaine. Kurt just _couldn't_. Every time he looked in the mirror all that he saw in his eyes was imperfection and he _needed_ to fix that. "Hey," Blaine whispered and tilted Kurt's chin up so he could look at him. "What do I have to do so you can feel beautiful? How can I make you see what I see when I look at you?" he asked softly. "I'll do anything."

Kurt's bottom lip wavered and he swallowed hard, "I don't know. I love you, I do. And you do everything right. But when you say I'm beautiful I don't believe you. I _can't_. I'm awful, Blaine. It's... It's hard to explain what I see when I look at myself but I just feel disgusting all of the time."

Blaine nodded and pulled him closer again. "I will continue making you feel loved for the rest of my life and you already have a scheduled time with a therapist who will help you see how beautiful you are."

A look of panic crossed Kurt's face and he shook his head quickly. "I don't want that."

Blaine rubbed his back softly. "Shh.. I want you to give it an honest try. I can't help you with this and neither can your dad."

Kurt sighed softly and added 'hopeless' to his mental list of imperfections. "I.. I think I'm going to take a cool shower. I feel really hot." All that was on his mind was one of the razors he re-hid in the bathroom a few days prior.

Blaine frowned at the sudden change of subject. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I just need a shower. Maybe it'll help clear my head." Kurt's voice was distracted. He knew a few cuts would help him feel better.

Blaine bit his lip. "Would you mind me showering with you?" he asked in a small, teasing voice. "Or maybe we can take a bath together?"

Kurt averted his eyes. "I don't know if that would feel good because of your ribs." His voice was wavering; it became harder to lie to Blaine with every passing moment.

Blaine shook his head. "I haven't washed myself off in forever. I'll unwrap my ribs. They taught me how to do it myself."

"Your c-cast can't get w-wet.." he tried, internally panicking. Kurt thought he might explode if he couldn't give himself the relief that came from the small piece of metal.

Blaine shrugged. "I have plastic bags." But when he saw Kurt's expression, he frowned. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "I did something wrong... I.. I am so sorry." he whispered before running off to the bathroom.

Blaine frowned heavier and limped over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Honey, please tell me what's wrong." Kurt was sobbing. He had hid the razor in the back of the cabinet so no one would find it but he regretted that choice as for him it was too far. He started throwing all of his bottles and containers to the floor, not caring when glass one's smashed. Blaine panicked as he heard glass bottles start smashing down onto the floor. "Kurt! Open the door right now! I swear, I will pick this lock!"

Kurt ignored him. There was a ringing in his ears that made it easy. He felt like he was about to pass out but finally, _finally_, he pulled out the razor and didn't hesitate one moment before he brought it to his wrist. Quickly. Again and again. Blaine was good at picking locks. He called for Burt, and then found something he could work with and started on the lock. Within two minutes, the door flung open. Kurt had already done several cuts. There was at least ten and he was still going, wide eyed.

When Blaine opened the door, he saw extreme chaos. He didn't care about his foot or ribs when he ran across the glass barefoot, feeling the small splices burying themselves inside his healthy foot. He immediately grabbed the razor from Kurt, his face in absolute rage. He threw it onto the counter and yelled. "I can't fucking believe how you'd do this to yourself! To me! To _us_! I fucking tried to help you but you won't even trust me!"

"How can I trust you when all you do is lie to me! You call me beautiful and tell me it's going to be okay but it's not! It's not okay, Blaine! Everything would have been better if I never met you! Then I could've have made myself perfect in piece!" he screamed.

Blaine was so angry and hurt from listening to what Kurt said that he didn't think. He didn't think one second before his hand came flying down across Kurt's cheek and he had slapped him. Suddenly, everything became quiet and Blaine stared at his own hand. Had he really just hit Kurt? Not knowing what else to do, Blaine ran out of there and past Burt who was standing in the doorway, equally confused. Blaine didn't bother with shoes, he just ran outside and into the forest next to the house where he fell down next to a tree and stared as his hands.

Kurt's hand instantly went to his cheek. A cheek that the love of his life used to kiss and cherish but now all of the memories were knocked away by one slap. His other hand picked up and squeezed his razor and blood trickled out through his fingers. He was speechless and felt like being sick. Blaine was supposed to protect him but now he was just like Karofsky.

Burt Hummel was in rage. He had never, _never _been this shocked and angry in his entire life. Blaine was supposed to be the one who would never do this to Kurt. "Carole!" he called out and waited for her to come up. "Take the razor away from him and call 911. He needs to stay at the hospital for a while. I need to talk to Blaine."

Carole did as she was told as Burt stormed outside. He went straight for the woods since Blaine had gone there after what his dad did. "What the hell is your problem?!" he snapped.

Blaine looked up when he saw Burt storm at him. He eyed him with an empty gaze. "I don't know," he whispered. "I never-" He looked down at his hands again and shook his head. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, frowning at himself. He didn't understand how it had happened. Or _why_ it had happened even.

"What happened to you being completely in love with the boy who 'sleeps like a porcelain angel'? He was supposed to be able to count on you! Do you think he's going to trust you now? Kurt is going to stay at the hospital which is a scary place for him to begin with but now? He was supposed to have _you_ there to look after him. He has a problem, Blaine! He's trying to get over a very serious problem so _of course_ he would slip up along the way! But _you_ should have been there for him instead of whatever shit you just pulled in there!"

Blaine was listening and shaking his head as he looked at the ground. He was pretty sure he was going crazy. "No, we are getting married," he murmured to no one in particular. "I love him and we are getting married and we'll have two kids and we will live happily ever after. Kurt is beautiful, beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful..." Blaine kept repeating the word over and over to himself until he finally cracked and started crying, still looking at his hands and letting the tears fall onto his dirty palms. Burt sighed as he heard the ambulance approaching. From what he could see the glass in Blaine's foot wasn't too deep but he figured it should be checked anyways so Burt took Blaine up in his arms and walked around to the front of the house.

Blaine stared out into the forest as tears fell down his cheeks. "He hates me, he hates me," he kept repeating as a whisper. "I made Kurt hate me, he hates me..." Burt didn't know what to say to comfort the boy. As soon as the ambulance pulled up Blaine was loaded into the back. Not five minutes later Kurt was beside him. He was screaming bloody murder and throwing his limbs around in struggle as he tried to get these people away from him.

Blaine took one look at Kurt beside him in the ambulance and then looked up at the ceiling. "He hates me, he hates me," he repeated through tears. He was simply trying to get used to the words since it probably wouldn't take long before he heard them from Kurt himself.

Burt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Calm down. It'll... It'll work out somehow." he said partly trying to convince himself. He winced as he watched one of the paramedics stick a needle in Kurt's thrashing arm and his son blacked out.

Blaine shook his head. "He hates me, he hates me. I'm a bad person, don't you see?" he asked Burt with wet eyes. "I hit your son. I'm an abuser. I-I'm no better than my father or Karofsky. I should die. Yes, yes I should. It would be better for everyone," he said and looked around the ambulance for something to kill himself with. He was far too gone into his panic attack. Burt rubbed his forehead as one of the paramedics used the same medicine that had been used on Kurt and injected it into Blaine's arm.

Blaine was out within seconds. One parmedic looked up at Burt. "It is clear that your son and his friend are both in very serious conditions. Kurt will be settled in a room and helped with his eating disorder and his self harm, plus therapy for the abuse. Blaine will be sent into another room and experience the same therapy, plus medicine for his panic attack. We also want to triple check his injuries."

"Thank you." Burt nodded and glanced at Kurt "He is not going to be happy." he muttered to himself.

"With the severity of his anorexia, I'd say that he probably hasn't been happy for quite a while, Sir. I'm sorry," he said.

"How long will he be in the hospital do you think?" Burt questioned as he teared up.

"That completely depends on his will towards getting better, Sir. Anything from a month to years," he said. "We'd also like to ask you whether you want to press charges against Mr. Anderson for the physical abuse?"

"No.. That's alright. But do you think it's possible to press charges on someone else? A boy who has been harassing and threatening my son for God only knows how long..."

"Of course," the man said. "When we get to the hospital, ask at the front desk for that and you should be able to get the right forms."

Burt nodded and brushed Kurt's hair off of his forehead.

The paramedic spoke again, quieter this time. "I would suggest keeping these boys apart for a little while. Don't talk to them about each other. They both need some time to let this all sink in and think, alright? As I understand it, they were boyfriends?"

Burt sighed deeply. "This is going to kill them."

"Allow it to take time," the paramedic smiled sadly. "Right now, both of them need a lot of mental support. Does Blaine have someone we can call?"

"I think he has a brother. I could use Blaine's phone and call him when we get to the hospital."

"No biological parents?" he frowned.

"His dad beat the crap out of him and is in jail now and I don't think he wants to see much of his mother.."

The paramedic nodded understandingly and didn't say anything else before reaching the hospital. Burt slipped Blaine's phone out of his pocket and stayed outside scrolling through his emergency contacts. He found one named Cooper Anderson and gave it a shot by calling.

Cooper had just woken up when he heard his phone ringing. "Hey, bro!" he answered happily. "How are things, man?"

"Are you Blaine's older brother?" Burt double checked.

Cooper frowned and nodded. "That would be me. Who are you?"

"Burt Hummel. I'm Blaine's boyfriends Kurt's father and I need to discuss some things with you.."

Cooper sat up straight in bed and listened carefully. "Yes?"

"I called to let you know that Blaine's in the hospital. Your father beat him up and kicked him out the other night so he's staying at my house. But something happened today... He hit Kurt and so he's going to be in the hospital for a little while for therapy. The thing is, the paramedics suggested we keep them apart for awhile so I was wondering if you could come stay with Blaine. He's pretty shaken up over what happened..."

Cooper's eyes widened. "What the fuck? Dad did- _what_!? Ohmygod," he whispered. "I-I'll be there."

"Thank you. I'm not sure if after Kurt gets better and home if he'll want Blaine there. As much as I love the kid my son comes first. But you're welcome to stay at the house if you need to. And when Blaine gets out him too. I don't have a problem with it unless Kurt does."

Cooper bit his lip. "But why did Blaine hit him? I could never see him doing something like that."

"We've just recently discovered that Kurt has some problems. Anorexia and self harm. Blaine walked in on him cutting and some things were said.. I guess he just snapped. They had to knock him put in the ambulance because," Burt paused a moment wondering how to go about this. A moment later he continued softly. "Because he was saying how he should just die and he was looking for something to assist him in this."

Cooper stood up. "If you tell me any more right now, I'll probably faint. I'll be there in a few hours."

Burt nodded and after they said their goodbyes and hung up he went inside to find the doctors for both Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

Four hours later, Cooper came sprinting into the hospital and over to the front desk. He got Blaine's room number and ran there. When he reached the door, he suddenly stopped. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? Be there. Be there for him. That was the only right answer. Cooper silently thanked the acting classes he had been taking as he forced a small smile and pushed open the door. "Hey, squirt.."

Blaine's eyes widened when his brother walked in. "Y-You're going to send me t-to prison, r-right?"

Cooper shook his head and sat in the chair beside his bed. "No. And Burt already told them he didn't want to press charges. I called him on the way from the airport to here so he could fill me in more."

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No! K-Kurt! I-I hit Kurt and I n-need to be p-punished."

"I think you're being punished enough just by living with this. And I'm not gonna lie, I'm disappointed in you. You know how you get when you get stressed, that's why you started boxing isn't it? I'm disappointed but I'm not angry and I'm not going to yell at you or leave you alone in this."

Blaine's lower lip wobbled as he looked up at his brother. "Wh-What am I s-supposed to do n-now?"

"You need to worry about yourself right now. Burt talked to your doctor and therapist and after what was said in the ambulance on the way here you are now on 72 hour suicide watch and evaluation. After that they'll decide what you need but it was highly suggested that you and Kurt don't see each other. I'm not even supposed to be talking about him right now to you.."

At Kurt's name, Blaine shot up. "Kurt! Is he o-okay? How hard did I hit h-him?"

Cooper sighed and pushed Blaine back gently. "Relax. It was just a slap there won't even be a bruise. But it was enough to shake the both of you up pretty good."

Blaine fell back against the pillows as his body shook. "Cooper?" he whispered.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Do you think he'll take me back?" he asked quietly.

Cooper sighed deeply. "You should get some sleep." he said changing the topic.

"No!" Blaine said, raising his voice. "Tell me Kurt will take me back! H-He has to!"

"He doesn't /have/ to do anything. But I think... I think you two will be okay. It may take a very long while to gain back his trust but if you love him don't give up. Just prepare yourself, just because I'm saying this doesn't mean he's going to want to be with you. So don't give up but be prepared to let go.."

Blaine's lip wobbled more as he listened. "I-I'm not ready, Coop."

"I know. But if that's what he wants and if you really love him you'll let him go. But let's not talk about this right now, okay? Let's focus on you getting better."

As tears ran down Blaine's cheek as he settled against the pillows. "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yea, squirt, but it happens to the best of us.." he said softly.

Blaine sighed and bit his lip. "Sorry for snapping at you.. I- I'm glad you're here."

"It's alright. I'm happy I'm here too. I was thinking.. I just finished filming the new commercial and they won't need more for a while. I could stay for a while. Rent an apartment so you can stay with me until we figure something out."

Blaine's lips turned into a small smile for the first time since he'd woken up that morning. "I would like that."

Seeing Blaine smile was enough. He knew that he would probably end up staying even long after Kurt and him got back together like he knew they would. "Wanna see if there's a decent movie on TV?"

Blaine smiled small and nodded. "Will you.. Can you hold my hand, Coop?" he asked quietly.

"Sure." Cooper smile and took Blaine's hand. After flicking through the channels he stopped on a Harry Potter marathon which was only thirty minutes into the first one. "This okay?"

Blaine smiled softly at him. "You know me too well." Cooper smirked as he watched the movie. Halfway into the third film, Blaine fell asleep. He was happy to have Cooper there. It was helping him keep his mind off of other things. When the fourth movie began and Cooper glanced over he smiled at Blaine's sleeping form. Quietly he shut off the TV and rested his head on the mattress in attempt to get some sort of sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the wait. I'm about to post chapter fifteen as an apology. Please leave a review with your opinion on this story , they make my day!_


	15. Chapter 15

On the third day, Burt came in earlier than he normally did. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand as he sat down on the chair next to Kurt's bed. "Hi buddy. How are you doing?"

Kurt glared at his dad and gave him the same answer he had every time his dad asked how he was doing. "I want to go home."

Burt shook his head. "Not gonna happen," he said, like every day. "You need to stay and get better."

"I'm _fine_. If you really want me to get better then take me home. Everyday I'm here I'm more miserable than the day before and the therapist is an idiot. So are all these doctors."

Burt sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Kurt, I don't know why you keep doing this."

"Because I have nothing to live for anymore! You have Carole and Finn, and you don't need me anymore. And all of my future plans involved Blaine and now that I don't have him I am _nothing_!" Kurt screamed.

Burt frowned and looked up at him. "Do you really believe that, Kurt?" he whispered.

Kurt closed his eyes. "You should go. The stupid therapist comes in right about now and you're early."

Burt looked at his son and let a tear slide down his face for the first time in quite a while. "I love you, Kurt," he said and walked over, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"You too.." Kurt replied quietly and rolled over, dreading the moment the therapist came.

Burt was just about to leave when he got an idea. "Would you be more interested if I paid for another therapist?"

Kurt shrugged weakly. "They're all just gonna tell me the same thing aren't they? Blaine is the only person who knows how to help and now he's gone." he said and willed himself not to cry.

Burt sighed. "Blaine loves you," he said softly. "And really, this is up to you, Kurt. If you want to try and re-build your trust to him, you can. He made a mistake and he almost killed himself because of it and-" Burt paused. He for sure wasn't supposed to say that much.

Hearing this from his father made the tears fall and he rolled back over. "Of course I want to trust him again but every time I picture his face all I can think of is him hitting me. How will I be able to actually see him?" Kurt put a hand on his cheek "I want to get better, dad, I just don't know _how_."

"I know, son," Burt said softly. "But I know how you can get better. It won't take just one day, maybe even months. But if you let the therapist in, it will help you. You will feel better. I got a recommendation for another one, supposedly the best in town. I'm going to book him for today, alright? And I want you to trust me with it. Do you trust me?"

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes, coughing slightly. "Can I go home now?"

Burt sighed and shook his head. "You still have a few days. And if we find that you've been doing _anything_ wrong at home when we get home, you will be directly sent back."

Kurt nodded excitedly. He was good at hiding things from his dad and he figured now would be no different. "Now, do you think... Would you like to talk to Blaine or not?" he asked. Sure, he'd have to talk to the doctors before but it was worth a try.

Kurt nodded. "But I'm... I'm scared.." he said quietly.

He bit his lip. "Do you want me to be here?"

"I don't think so... I'm sorry it's just... I have to do this by myself."

Burt nodded. "Okay, kid. I'm going to ask the doctor about it." Kurt nodded and focused his attention out the window so he could mentally prepare for seeing Blaine.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I've decided that this story will only be a little over twenty chapters or somewhere around that before I make a sequel. Because the story starts to steer away from Kurt's cutting and eating disorder. It'll be called 'The Rest of Our Lives'. I hope that that doesn't make any of you want to stop reading but it's just how this all worked out. I will post here when it is posted which shouldn't be long because I have a lot of chapters edited and everything. Thanks for reading._


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later, Blaine was told that he was going to be allowed to see Kurt. They would be allowed to have the blinds closed, but they'd each have a red button to click in case they felt uncomfortable with the other and they could click it anytime. This would require the other to immediately leave.

* * *

Kurt was so nervous when his dad told him the plan. His hands were shaking and he kept glancing at the door with a panicked expression.

Burt looked equally worried for his son. "Kurt, you don't have to put yourself through this."

"I h-h-have to. It's not f-fair to keep h-him in the dark about th-th-this." Kurt's voice was shaking.

Burt leaned over and gave him a warm hug. "Okay. But don't hesitate to click that button, okay? We'll be right outside."

Kurt nodded and hugged his dad back softly before jumping as Blaine was wheeled into the room. Burt nodded at Blaine before exiting. The doctor handed them the small remotes with the buttons and then left the room. Blaine didn't know what to say. He simply stared at Kurt as if they had never seen each other before. He looked beautiful, as always.

"I love you.." Kurt started but then paused trying to put together everything he wanted to say.

Blaine had not been expecting that to come from Kurt ever again, so hearing him say it now was a shock. "Y-You do?" he whispered.

"I do. I just don't know if I can do this right now. I love you more than anything in this world but I'm scared to look at you. I see the anger in your face and when I hear your voice it's you yelling at me. And I'm afraid to look down at your hands because sometimes it's like I can feel the slap still. But I know it's only been a few days but I miss you calling me honey, baby, and sweetie. I miss when you play with my hair and I yell at you but I'm not actually mad. I miss /everything/ about you so so much and it's only been a few days.." he choked out quickly, silent tears running down his cheeks.

Blaine's lip wobbled slightly as he rolled a little bit closer to Kurt. "I-I miss you too," he said quietly. "And I love you more than anything. I just- I'm so sorry. I have no idea how it happened or why. I think.. I think I was scared of what you were going to do to yourself. I was trying to protect you from yourself but-" He raised his gaze to lock on Kurt's. "I ended up hurting you more and I'm so sorry.."

"I know," Kurt nodded "And I don't want to say goodbye to you. I was thinking.. for now at least we could text each other. And call each other. And in a week or two if I'm feeling up to it we can go to the Lima Bean together. But it's hard, Blaine. It's so hard because I'm going home and my dad's calling a therapist and I just want you to be there. I trusted you.. You know how to keep me calm and when the therapist leaves and I'm upset all I'm going to want is you and it _kills_ me that I can't have you."

Blaine listened carefully. He knew Kurt had to be the one to set the speed of their relationship again. He nodded softly and then said, "Kurt, please promise me that if- if this ever happens again- It won't!" he added quickly. "But for some reason if it did, leave me. Don't give third chances," he said. "Please promise me that."

Kurt bit his lip and gave a small smile. "I can't make that promise. You're the one for me Blaine Devon Anderson."

Blaine shook his head and looked up at him with a small smile. "You're too good for me."

Kurt shook his head. "Not even close.." he whispered before holding his hand out hesitantly for Blaine to take.

Blaine moved again until he was right next to Kurt's bed. He took Kurt's slender hand carefully into his own and rested them on the edge of the bed. "I'll wait forever if I have to," he said softly. "I'll do anything. As long as you can forgive me and be mine again."

"I already forgave you," Kurt said softly "I just have to trust you again.. I'm sorry." he added.

"Don't apologize," Blaine said and shook his head. "I'm not expecting anything. You can take however long time you need, sweetie." He leaned down and kissed Kurt's hand again. "I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered tiredly "I'm going to try to get better. I really am.."

Blaine smiled softly and nodded. "I will too. Can.. Can I be there with you?" he asked and gestured towards the bed.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly but he gave a small nod anyways.

Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eyes and he shook his head. "I don't want to unless you feel comfortable with it."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said again with tears forming in his eyes. "Just give me a minute with just this." he said gesturing to their hands.

Blaine smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I told you it's okay."

About ten minutes later Kurt scooted over so Blaine would have a place to rest. "I might fall asleep.." he warned.

"Can I hold you?" Blaine offered as he carefully moved up onto the bed.

Kurt nodded and immediately curled into Blaine's side once he was on the bed. Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him close to his chest. He buried his nose is Kurt's hair and sighed happily. "I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered slowly as he fought off sleep.

"Get some rest, honey," he mumbled and ran his hands over Kurt's back soothingly. Kurt was going to protest but when he felt Blaine's hands he just felt so relaxed and couldn't help but drift off. Blaine couldn't believe how relieved he felt when Kurt fell asleep and the conversation was over. He rested his cheek against Kurt's hair and breathed in.

A few minutes later Burt, Cooper, and the doctor stuck their heads in. "You alright, buddy?" Cooper asked.

Blaine looked up and smiled small. "We're okay," he said softly.

Burt smiled at his son and Cooper nodded, "While I was outside I was talking with your doctor and you can leave here today as long as you come back twice a week for therapy and stay off your feet."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at Kurt. "When is he allowed to leave? I-I want to be with him."

This time the doctor spoke up. "He'll be in here for... for a while. We're giving him IV medication for his bronchitis but he's still refusing to eat.."

Blaine placed a small kiss to Kurt's head. "I want to stay until he goes home."

They all nodded in understanding and Burt stepped forward. "Do you think you could get him to eat? Please.." he begged.

Blaine looked up at Burt and frowned. "I'm still.. I'm trying to gain his trust back. But if I do, I think maybe I could."

"Thank you." Burt sighed gratefully.

Kurt started stirring in his sleep. Lately he hadn't been able to sleep long at all without having a nightmare. Blaine stroked his back and looked down at him. "Baby? Your dad is here and Cooper is too."

Kurt's eyes opened and when he saw Blaine his first instinct was fear. Kurt scooted away quickly before realizing and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

Blaine was slightly surprised when Kurt's moved away, but then his face twisted up in pain when Kurt accidentally kicked at the cast where he had his broken ankle. He moaned low in pain and closed his eyes, burying his face in the pillow.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt kept repeating with tears in his eyes as he sent a panicked look to his dad.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm okay," he forced out. Burt walked over to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Cooper walked over to Blaine's side of the bed. "Maybe we should head back to your room." he said glancing at Kurt who was still crying and apologizing.

Blaine bit his lip and sighed. "I... I'm sorry, Kurt. I took things too fast. I just- I love you. Lots."

Kurt let out a sob. "I l-love you t-too.."

Blaine teared up as he leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you. I'll see you again when you're ready, okay?"

Kurt nodded and turned towards his dad as Cooper lifted Blaine into his wheel chair and rolled him out.

Burt sat down on the edge of the bed. "How did it go, buddy?"

"I told him that I'd maybe see him in two weeks for a date. If I was ready.." he added calming down some.

Burt smiled. "That's good. Are you two planning on staying in touch before then?"

Kurt nodded with a small smile.

"Do you want your phone then?" he asked. Kurt hadn't been allowed to have his phone at the hospital before.

"Yes, please.. Did you talk to the doctor about me going home?" Kurt asked quietly.

Burt sighed and nodded. "Yeah. You are not allowed to go until you've been eating stably for at least two weeks."

"No!" Kurt shouted and sighed frustrated "I want to go home now. _Please_..." he pleaded.

Burt shook his head. "I'm sorry. But Blaine said he wants to stay here at the hospital for as long as you are here."

"But that's not fair. It's not fair for him to stay when he's fine and now he's missing school. And you are missing work to be here and that's not fair. And I'm _miserable_."

"Exactly. You're miserable and no matter how much you say you can do this, you need us," Burt said simply.

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he thought.

"If something happened to me or Blaine, you'd be there every waking minute, right?" he asked softly.

"Of course I would." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly," Burt smiled. "So let us be here for you, alright?"

"Alright.." Kurt sighed.

"We love you so much," Burt said. "And we just want you to get strong and healthy again."

"I want that too." Kurt whispered softly.

"Then you need to turn this around. Start eating. Think about all the good things you have."

"It's hard to explain why I _can't_."

"I know," Burt smiled sadly. "That's why you need the therapist. He is a specialist at helping kids like you."

"I just want to go home." he whimpered.

"Not until you're better. What can I do to make you stay?" he asked with a frown.

Kurt gave him a small smirk. "There's a box of Vogue's under my bed... And I'm pretty sure the new addition came out yesterday. That'll keep me busy for a while."

Burt rolled his eyes. "I'll get the box. I'm pretty sure Blaine got you the new edition though. He just didn't give it to you yet. I think he's very careful with all the affectionate things.."

Kurt bit his lip. "It's my fault.."

Burt smiled gently. "It's not. Should I tell him that you want it?"

Kurt's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

"Then I will," he said and stood up. "The new therapist should be here in a few minutes. /Please/ give him an honest shot," he begged.

"I will. I promise. Now _please_ go get my magazines." Kurt whined excitedly.

Burt laughed and walked to the door. "I will, I will! Love you kiddo!" he said and left.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey.. another chapter. Okay so I almost didn't post this tonight. On Friday I posted two chapters and I got like one review. That really bums me out because it takes a while to edit these chapters out and I really love feedback._


	17. Chapter 17

He came back an hour later with a huge box of magazines. The new one was on top of the box. It had a red rose taped to it and a small note that said "Kurt, I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry. xx -B" Kurt smiled softly and brought the rose to his nose to smell.

Burt watched him with a small smile. "He's a romantic, isn't he?"

Kurt nodded. "A couple months ago for our anniversary he-" Kurt cut himself off realizing he probably shouldn't tell his dad about the candles and roses Blaine had decorated his bedroom with.

Burt frowned and stepped closer, immediately worried. "He did what?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "Nothing.."

"Did he force you into sex or something because I swear, I will get out my gun-"

"Dad!" Kurt shouted quickly then continued more quietly. A blush creeping up his cheeks "He didn't _force_ me to do anything."

Burt sat down with a sigh. "But you did _do _something?" he asked.

"Yes. We do.. We do a lot of stuff. Just not the.. We haven't had.. sex" Kurt choked out embarrassed.

Burt nodded, understanding. "If he ever forces you to do anything, you tell me and I'll beat him up. And I'm glad you've waited with sex."

"Yea me too. And he would never force me. I trust him that much at least.."

Burt nodded. "I hope not. He needs to respect you. Sex has to be special."

Kurt was still blushing. "Dad stop this is embarrassing."

Burt shook his head. "It's time that you got this talk, kid," he said and made himself comfortable.

Kurt looked uncomfortable and he shook his head quickly. "No no no. Please no. Let me just read my magazines and listen to my music and forget this is happening."

Burt quickly took away his magazine. "Nope. You're going to listen like a mature man."

He sighed deeply and glared at his dad. Burt just chuckled and shook his head. "Now. I want you to answer honestly, no matter what. Alright?"

"Whatever gets this over with." Kurt grumbled unhappily.

"Okay," Burt said and looked Kurt steadily in the eye. "To know where I have to start, I need to know how far you have gone."

Kurt started blushing again and he sent another glare to his dad though he knew that there was no way out of this. "We've touched each other.. _there_." he vaguely gestured down "With our hands.. And you know mouths. And sometimes he..." Kurt trailed off not wanting to elaborate.

Burt was blushing too but knowing that this was for his son's best, he kept going. "He does what sometimes?"

"You know he.. he puts his fingers in me and like..." Kurt trailed off again "Please don't make me say anymore."

Burt nodded. "It's okay, I understand the deal. How much do you know about actual sex?"

"The basics or whatever. What they teach us in health I guess.."

Burt frowned. "Did they really teach you about gay sex though?"

Kurt shook his head. "They told us it was wrong." he admitted "At the end of class my health teacher gave me church pamphlets and told me 'God will forgive me when I realize how wrong I've been'.." he whispered.

Burt's eyes widened as he stared for a moment, and then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Write down the name of that teacher."

Kurt bit his lip but scribbled down her name anyways.

"Good," Burt said and put the note in his pocket. "I looked at some things online and though it was very embarrassing, it's what I had to do."

Kurt grimaced and tried to put a stop to this. "I think today was a very productive lesson. Let's continue tomorrow. Or never." he smiled sweetly and reached for his magazine.

"Nu-huh!" Burt said and again snatched away the magazine. "You're going to listen and learn, young kid."

"Fine. What did you discover in your ever awkward searching, daddy?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt," Burt said sharply. "Now, I'm sure you know all about how important condoms are and that goes for two dudes too."

Kurt nodded and reassured his dad. "I know that part. And I'm sure when the time comes I'll buy accordingly."

"Good. And lube is no different either. Some argue that it doesn't feel as good with condom and lube and stuff, but really, it's all for your safety so make sure to use it."

"Don't worry about that part either. We've already figured that out the hard way.." he reassured again before realizing how embarrassing that confession was.

Burt frowned a little, and then decided to drop it. "Okay. Then you're mostly set. Except the most important thing isn't to touch the right spot or anything like that. It's to have to emotion behind it."

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly. "That's why we're waiting." he paused and thought about how wonderful his dad was. Blaine's dad beat him up but here is dad was talking about this even though both men were both clearly uncomfortable. Kurt pulled his dad into a hug. "Thank you.." he mumbled.

Burt frowned at first, then relaxed and smiled. "I'll do anything for you, kiddo. I want you to stay safe."

"I know. And that means a lot." Kurt smiled and pulled back. He reached for his phone and flexed his bandaged wrist wincing slightly. "Do you think you could ask a nurse for pain medicine please? My wrist kinda hurts.."

Burt nodded and hurried out. A nurse came back and gave him a few pills to swallow.

Kurt swallowed them back. "Thanks." he smiled and remembered the phone in his hands so he typed out a message to Blaine.

**My dad just gave me 'the talk'. -K**

_Ohmygod! ...what did you say? Like.. What happened? -B_

**I was forced to tell him everything we've done sexually. -K**

_Oh.. How- I mean, how awkward was it? -B_

**It made my dad blush. And I'll probably still be blushing next time I see you. So..awful. -K**

_You're cute when you blush :) -B_

**Trying to get on my good side? Thanks for the Vogue and flower by the way.. -K**

_Always. And I'd do it all over again for you. I just.. I want you to understand how much I love you. -B_

**I know. And I am so sorry about earlier. -K**

_Don't apologize, honey. I understand. I was a jerk. -B_

**What?! No you weren't. Why would you think that? You're perfect to me. -K**

_I meant when I... When I hit you. -B_

**It's okay, Blaine. I already forgave you for that and you should forgive yourself. -K**

_It's hard.. It's so hard, Kurt. -B_

**I know. But I know that you have a therapist here too. You should call them to your room and have them help you. I really just want to forget this. And I want you to be happy. -K**

_I will be happy with you. I was happy with you in my arms. -B_

**I can't wait 3 I miss you holding me.. Okay, I know this is random but what's your favorite food? -K**

_3 And uhh.. Lasagna, I think. -B_

**Good. Hold on. -K**

Kurt looked up at his dad. "Can I have lasagna please? Just a little.. But I think... I think I'm hungry and it's Blaine's favorite."

Burt looked surprised. "Yeah.. Yeah, of course!"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled gratefully and resumed texting Blaine.

**My dad's gonna get me lasagna :) -K **

_That's great, Kurt! But.. Why would you like it more just because it's /my/ favorite food? -B_

**Because you make it for me. And you were going to make it for me on that Friday night. Also I couldn't decide what I wanted and so you helped my decision. -K**

_That's sweet 3 And as long as you keep it down, I'm okay with you eating whatever. -B_

**The therapist my dad hired for me today told me I should distract myself while I eat so I don't think about it.. -K**

_That sounds like a good idea. Just don't eat more than you can stomach, okay? -B_

**Okay. I don't know how much hospital food I can stomach anyways.. -K**

_I have the same problem :/ I wish I could be there with you.. -B_

**You.. You could. If you wanted.. -K**

_Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.. -B_

**I was scared before because I was still in my dream a bit. I think I'll be fine as long as I stay in the bed by myself though.. We can hold hands still.. -K**

_I love holding your hand, you know that 3 I'll ask a nurse. -B_

Kurt smiled largely and opened his magazine while he waited for his dad and Blaine.


	18. Chapter 18

About fifteen minutes later, Blaine was rolled into the room with a smile on his face. Kurt was already eating when he came in. "Hi," he said happily.

Kurt dropped his fork and leaned over the side of the bed so Blaine could hug him. Blaine stood up shakily and hugged him with a happy sigh. "Hi honey.."

"Hi!" Kurt smiled excitedly. After they pulled away Kurt slid an extra tray of food in Blaine's direction. "My dad got some for you too. After much convincing he went down to the garage.."

Blaine chuckled and took the tray as he sat down next to the bed. "Mm, I love food."

"I love you." Kurt smiled and stared at Blaine, forgetting his food.

Blaine was taken aback by his words. "I-I love you too," he smiled. "You know I do."

Kurt beamed. "I know. My dad brought all my editions of Vogue so we can look at those if you want."

"I would love that," Blaine smiled and took a bit of his food. "Af'er I eat 'course."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. "You sound like Finn.."

Blaine nudged him and laughed. "Hey, I'm cooler than him!"

"Sometimes." Kurt teased.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed and took the last bite from his plate. "How's your food coming along?"

Kurt looked down at his barely touched plate. "Long way to go. Sorry.."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No, it's okay. You just have to eat a little."

Kurt nodded and took another bite. Blaine put his plate to his side and reached to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed his hand and ate quickly. When it was all almost gone he realized his stomach was feeling uncomfortably full so he dropped his fork and leaned back.

Blaine took away the plate and squeezed his hand. "You did amazing, baby," he said softly, eyes full of love.

"Thank you.. I'm going to brush my teeth. That sauce left a horrible taste in my mouth. And then after that I'm going to kiss you." Kurt said determined.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt, I- You don't have to. I mean- _I _want to, but I just want you to feel comfortable.."

Kurt bit his lip. "But I feel bad doing this to you.."

Blaine frowned and scooted a little closer. "Doing what, baby?"

"Not kissing you. You said it yourself you wanted to. And not cuddling with you. All I can do is hold your hand and I'm a horrible boyfriend for it.."

Blaine shook his head and moved even closer. "Kurt, you went through some horrible things and I was horrible to you. If you want to wait years before I can even touch you again, I'd be okay with that."

Kurt shook his head. "I'd miss you way too much to wait years."

Blaine stood up shakily and kissed his cheek gently. "Just the fact that I can do that. It makes me happier than you can know."

"Me too.." Kurt beamed but then turned stern "But stop standing up. You have injured feet that need to get better."

Blaine sighed and sat down again. "I guess you're right.."

Kurt smiled and stayed silent unsure of what to say. To keep distracted he started picking at his bandages. "I really hate it here.." he mumbled after a while as he picked.

Blaine reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. "I do too."

"You should go then. Not much point in both of us being miserable. Besides if you go back to school now you can finish of the term at Dalton then switch to McKinley when I go back."

Blaine shook his head. "I would never be able to concentrate knowing that you were here anyway."

Kurt pulled his hand away quickly. "God I'm such a horrible boyfriend! I'm making you miss school, and stay in a stupid hospital with bad food and no good channels. You do everything for me and give crap in return. I suck!"

Blaine reached for his hand again and held it tightly. "Please stop, Kurt. You're a wonderful boyfriend."

"I'm _not_! I make you do all of this stuff for me! Stuff that you shouldn't have to do and stuff that makes you upset and I can't even give you a simple fucking kiss in return!" he shouted frustrated. Kurt rarely swore.

"Hey," Blaine said loudly, stopping him. "I'm not here because you asked me to. You _didn't_ ask me to. I'm here because I want to be here."

"But it's not fair to put all of this on you! And I just.." Kurt sighed deeply and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I don't wanna hear about it. You're amazing."

Kurt teared up and nodded. After a moment's thought he scooted over and held open his covers for Blaine. Blaine looked at him and asked gently, "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Please.." Kurt begged. He really wanted Blaine to hold him and make him feel safe. Blaine nodded quickly and carefully moved to lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him closer. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and let himself be held. "I'm scared.." he admitted quietly.

Blaine rested his lips on Kurt's hair as he spoke quietly. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared that I won't get better. That I'll never eat my favorite foods again or one day I'll cut to deep and no one will be there to help me. I'm scared that one day you'll see someone better than me and realize that I'm not worth the trouble. And I'm scared that Karofsky will get me. And that NYADA will realize it's a mistake and kick me out. I'm scared of so many things."

Blaine listened carefully and stroked his back as he did so. "Baby, you don't have to be scared of any of those things."

"Yes I do. They're all things that could happen, Blaine. They're all I ever think about."

"Listen," Blaine said and pulled back to look at him. "You will get better because I believe in you and I know how strong you are. You won't cut too deep and if you do, I will help you. You will be able to eat anything in no time. I will _never_ leave you so that one is completely gone. You're the most perfect human being in my eyes. Karofsky won't get you because I won't let him. And NYADA would never turn down such a talent as you, do you understand that? Okay, now breathe baby," he said and pressed a kiss to his head.

Kurt sighed. He was still skeptical but he knew there was no point in arguing. But the words did mean something to Kurt. They made him feel special, safe, and wanted. They made him feel actual trust for the curly haired boy. So slowly he tilted his head up and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips with a smile.

When Kurt kissed him, Blaine was shocked, but softly kissed him back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. More than anything." he whispered back.

Blaine got lost in Kurt's blue/green eyes for a long moment and rested their foreheads together. Kurt was smiling softly. His hand running gently through Blaine's curls as they looked each other in the eyes. Blaine let out a small happy sigh. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't wait to marry you," he said.

"I can't wait either. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I like the way it sounds."

Blaine smiled as his heart started beating faster, just thinking of it. "I like the way it feels, in here," he murmured and took Kurt's hand, holding it at his own beating heart. Kurt smiled fondly and closed his eyes just enjoying the feeling of the love his life's heart beating for him. They stayed like that for a long time, hearts beating slowly and steadily as they simply enjoyed the presence of the other.

After about a half hour Kurt gave a small sigh. "I'm going to fall asleep.." he warned tiredly.

Blaine smiled and sighed happily. "As long as you sleep in my arms, I'm okay."

Kurt nodded and after a few moments of fighting sleep he let himself doze off.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Oops I'm back. Hi everyone and enjoy._


End file.
